The Invisible Girl Who Fascinated Sirius Black
by bookworm5114
Summary: Lina Jones was invisible and she liked it that way. Sirius Black wasn't invisible and he liked it that way. But after an encounter Sirius can't seem to get Lina out of his head. She was fascinating. Only problem? She hates him. A lot. This should be good.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes Lily, we know already! James Potter is an arrogant, toe-rag, jerk-faced, git," I said exasperated, stopping her rant.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "was I really that bad?"

Were you really that bad? Of course you were! You always are when talking about Potter. But I honestly don't understand how the girl, who is said to be the smartest witch of our generation, can be so stupid? I mean really, when are you going to see that you and Potter will eventually end up ripping each other clothes off?

"Lina!" my best friend Reed Wood said sharply (my real name is Catalina Jones, but if you call me Catalina I will punch you in the face. You have been warned). He nudged me and pointed toward Lily who was slowly turning beet red. Crap.

"Did I- did I just say that out loud?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Ya, you did," Reed said. "Start groveling," he hissed at me.

"Lily, please forgive me. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that. You know how I am… it just slipped out. Please say you forgive me," I said apologetically.

"Don't worry Lina, I hear that kind of stuff from these two all the time," she said indicating to her two best friends and my other dorm mates.

"But that doesn't mean any of it is true," she continued sharply.

"Of course not. I never even-," I started to say, but was interrupted by a loud-

"LINA! REED!"

"JANEY!" Reed and I yelled back. I jumped up to hug her, while Reed jumped up to grab our trunks. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was- freedom.

"Well Lily, Mary, Marlene thanks for putting up with us for so long. See you later," I called out to them from over my shoulder as we all fast-walked out of the compartment.

We walked only a few feet down the train hallway until we found an almost empty compartment. There was only a pair of two second year girls. Hufflepuffs, I realized when I stepped in, and was bombarded with the sound of their girlish giggles.

"Leave it to me," I mouthed to my friends.

"Wow guys look at this," I said, in a loud exaggerated voice, "it's the compartment that we rode last year. Isn't that where you threw up Reed? Oh yep it is. Look there's a stain and everything." The moment the word "yep" left my mouth the girls were out like a flash.

"Why me?" Reed asked while he situated our luggage overhead.

"Its payback for when you actually did vomit on me during last years train ride," I replied still irked by the memory.

"It was your fault," he exclaimed indignantly. "You knew that I was allergic to almonds, and yet you still gave me that chocolate with almonds in it."

"Your mom is an almond," I replied.

"That doesn't even make sense," he said confused.

"Your face doesn't make sense," I shot back.

"What? That doesn't make any-," he began.

"Reed, just let it go. You know she's never going to let you win," Janey said, being the voice of reason for our group. "What were you denying about thinking of to Lily?" she asked, turning her gaze towards me.

"Oh nothing major, just that her and Potter will never end up ripping each others clothes off and having hot, passionate, monkey sex," I said in a bored voice.

Janey started laughing hysterically, and I joined in. "Jane Catherine Whitaker, don't you dare encourage her," Reed said trying reprimanding us both, but failed and joined us in our laughter.

At that moment I felt truly happy, and truly comfortable. This is where I belonged. Here with my two best friends, not in a compartment with girls who could only ever talk about boys, school, or makeup. I still don't understand why Lily spends her time with Mary and Marlene. They don't seem to be anything like her. But then again, Lily is popular; and, that means she has to hang out with the other popular girls. Me? I'm not popular. I've never been popular. And I'm never going to be popular; and, I like it that way. I like being able to walk down the halls and know that no one even gives me a second glance. I like that I can walk into the Great Hall and know that all the whisperings of today's gossip could never be about me.

I'm the only American at Hogwarts. Not that most people were aware of this fact. But then again there aren't many people that I talk to. It's not like I'm unsociable, I'm just not popular like I've said. But it's fine with me. I have enough friends at Hogwarts, and back home. Janey and Reed share my sentiments.

Though Reed does get some recognition considering he's the keeper for Gryffindor. He's been my best friend since we were seven. We met when he was moving in next door to us. I went to introduce myself saying something along the lines of "Hi! I'm Lina! Did you know that I live right next door! Well you do now! We're gonna be best friends okay!" What can I say? I was a very excited child back then. If you ask Reed I bet you a galleon that he'll say I still am.

Reed is tall with brown hair that reaches his ear. He has the most beautiful eyes that anyone has ever seen. There a beautiful sea green that make you feel like your drowning in the ocean. Overall Reed is pretty hot. I would probably date him if it wouldn't be so awkward that I would chop off my own arm. Reed is the normal one. He balances out me and Janey pretty well. He's the one who will reign in our craziness… well more like attempt to reign it in.

Janey on the other hand is more of a sister to me than a friend. We met during our first year, after Lily had grouped off with Mary and Marlene. One night while those three were on Lily's bed giggling about something or another, she turned to me and said "Guess its just you and me know. They don't know what they're missing." I knew right there that we would love each other. Janey has ice blonde hair, blue eyes, with porcelain skin. She's stick thin, and pretty tall. Basically she looks like a doll. A very pretty doll though. Janey is the happy, sensitive one. She's the one that is always there to give you a smile, or some comforting words.

I am the odd one out in the group when it comes to looks. I have ridiculously curly hair, which is so dark brown its almost black. I'm pretty short at 5 feet 4 inches. I'm not fat, but I do have curves, a tummy, and a slightly larger than average chest. I have olive skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. Janey often says that my eyes are the color of melted chocolate. I often say that my eyes are the color of mud. I've been told I'm pretty, but I've never really felt like I am. Janey has been trying to rid me of that feeling since 2nd year. I'm the funny, smart one. I make the jokes, and get all the laughs. But, I am also the one who gets on Reed's and Janey's asses about doing their homework.

"Lina, that's horrible," Janey chocked out, finally recovering from our laugh session.

"You should seen their faces," Reed chimed in, calming down too.

"I don't think they ever expected me to know what sex is, let alone talk about it," I replied in an offhanded tone.

"Of course they didn't Lee," Janey said, using her nickname for my nickname. "You're one of the quiet ones."

"That's what they think," Reed muttered. He was promptly hit on the shoulder.

"Well you know what they say about us quiet ones," I said conspiratorially. Leaning forward I continued, "We're the screamers."

Then all of a sudden there was a snort. The only thing is I was looking directly at Janey and Reed, and it wasn't them. We were all on our feet, with out wands drawn in a second.

"Whoever you are show yourself now and maybe, I won't conjure a rusty spoon and castrate you with it," I threw out calmly.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Janey asked.

"The snort. It was deep, too deep to be a girl," I replied, "…well except for Katherine Bulstrode, but she graduated last year," I added.

"So, I repeat: come out now, and you have a chance of leaving with your genitals," I called out towards the empty part of the compartment.

Then all of a sudden there were two boys sitting on the same side that I was. Both boys were obviously tall, and muscular. One had wild hair, glasses, and more of a lanky frame. The other boy had shaggy brown hair, a well-defined body, and a glint in his eyes.

The two boys were James Potter and Sirius Black.

Crap.

* * *

A/N

Hello. This is a new story of mine. I'm not sure whether I'll be continuing this, I guess it depends on the response I get to this. So if you want this to be more than you got to review. And for those who read my other story, I'm not abandoning it. I'm just not sure what to do with it right now. But I promise to have another chapter by the end of December. So I hope you all like this.

-Sanaya


	2. Chapter 2

I love being popular. I mean who wouldn't? I love feeling everyone's eyes on me as I walk down the hall. I love hearing people whisper about me, and how hot I am when I go to lunch. And what do I love most of all about being popular?

"Siri!" I heard a feminine voice scream. I was then bombarded with kisses all over my face. Ah, Marlene.

"So baby, how was your summer without me?" I asked her, grinning mischievously.

"Absolute torture," she said, whimpering slightly.

Contrary to popular belief I am not a man-whore/slut/playboy/any other variation of the kind. True, I do enjoy the attentions of a woman; but only if that woman is my girlfriend. _But_, I've never said anything about going through girlfriends like they're a deck of playing cards, which is why I pretty much _do _go through girlfriends like they _are_ a deck of playing cards.

But I would never cheat on any bird I'm dating. I've been around pureblood society long enough now to see how some women are treated. And I will never treat any woman that way.

Ever.

"Siri! Are you even listening to me?" Marlene asked looking slightly put out.

"Oh I'm sorry baby," I cooed apologetically, "can I do anything to make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things," she replied coyly. Score! I leaned down to kiss her when suddenly I was on my back. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what I was doing on the floor, but my mind turned up blank. I got up ready to yell at whoever landed me on the ground, but all I could hear was a loud "Sorry!" and then foot steps walking away.

I was intent on figuring out who could have been the source of the voice. Suffice to say it wasn't that hard to figure out. I could hear the girl who knocked be down arguing (quite loudly I must say), with one of my fellow Gryffindor 5th year guys, Wood.

"No bloody way in fucking hell Reed!" she was yelling. I don't think that I've ever heard a girl swear that much. Actually, it was kind of refreshing.

"Oh come on Lee," Wood was saying in an exasperated tone. Can't say I'm surprised, this broad looked exasperating. She was short, pretty short in fact. She had this long curly black hair. Wait, no it's brown, really dark brown. And she wasn't a stick. Not to say that she was fat, but she wasn't the smallest banana in the bunch. Ooh they're talking again.

"You're one of the best I've ever seen. You would totally help us win the cup this year," Wood was saying. Are they talking about Quidditch?

"You won last year without me, and you'll win again this year too. Because it's either you or the Slytherins," the girl, Lee I guess her name is, said with an American accent. This is weird because as far as I know there aren't any Americans at Hogwarts, except apparently there is. Which, like I've said, is weird.

"What about the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?" Wood questioned.

"Reed?" she asked in a calm voice.

"What, Lina?" he replied. Lina? I thought her name was Lee? Or is that just a nickname? Ya that must be it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lina/Lee asked.

"Ya, I'm fine why?" Wood asked looking very confused.

"If you're feeling alright, then why in the name of Merlin's balls did you just suggest that Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff could win the Quidditch cup?" she questioned incredulously.

"Good point." The very funny girl looked pleased with that statement and started to walk away, but was stopped by Wood.

"Catalina Jones don't you even think that this is over," Wood bellowed in a very intimidating voice. Honestly I've never seen the guy like this. He's actually pretty scary. But the girl, who is now apparently Catalina (I mean seriously, three names? Three! I only have TWO), turned around slowly and gave him a glare that could rival my own mothers; and let me tell you that is not an easy thing to achieve.

Wood now looked terrified, as would I, and started to back away. But it didn't make a difference. She pounced on him like a cat, and punched him. Hard.

"Lina! Come on!" Wood yelled. She had apparently split his lip open, and he was bleeding pretty badly. And do you know what this psychotic girl did? She shrugged. That's right. After punching, and splitting open the lip of what looked like to be her friend, she shrugged. Who does that?

"You know the rule Reed. _You_ have been warned. It's not like I go around punching people who don't know the rule… much," she said offhandedly, whispering the last word.

"And plus what kind of person would I be if I didn't follow the rules? Hmm Reed? What kind of person would I be then?" They both cracked a smile at that (though Reed's smile was followed by a wince. I guess that split lip kinda hurt Who'da thought?), so I guess its some kind of inside joke.

She got her wand out, and for a second I thought she was going to do more to the guy, but she just pointed at his lip and it was fixed. And she did it without saying a word.

This girl could do non-verbal spells. That is very impressive. _I_ couldn't even do non-verbal spells. Who the hell is this girl? Is she a transfer student or something? That has to be it; she must be a transfer student from America. Wait, no that doesn't work cus' then how would she know Wood?

"All right now all we have to do is find-," Lee/Lina/Catalina (but don't call her that or apparently she'll punch you) began, but was cut off by Wood.

"Nice try Lina, but I haven't forgotten what we were talking about. Lina you're a GREAT beater. You could do so much for the team. Just try out please," Wood was saying to her. A beater? No way. I mean sure the girl could punch but she could never actually be a beater. I think Wood has taken one too many quaffles to the head.

"Reed come on! We go through this every year. You beg me to join the team, I say no, you beg me some more, I say no some more, then you beg me even more, and then I punch you. After I punch you you're supposed to let it go! Why are deviating from the usual?" she ranted at him.

"Because Lee I'm just so tired of this bull! You know that you're good enough, but you're too scared to tryout. I just thought that if I told you that you should join the team this year more than usual, than you would believe in yourself," Wood said dejectedly, "I guess I was wrong."

The girl, who I was quite frankly fascinated by now, bit her lower lip and seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"Okay here's the deal," she began, " if you promise to do all of your homework, study when I tell you to, and actually pay attention in class…then I'll try out," she said confidently.

Wood smiled so hard I thought that his head would burst.

He let out a loud "WHOOP" and grabbed the crazy girl, twirling her around in the air. "Finally!" he was yelling over and over again. Lee/Lina looked like she was trying to decide whether to laugh or yell at his antics. She eventually chose laughing, and I can't say that I'm surprised.

You know she was actually sort of pretty when she smiled, beautiful in fact. I mean, she wasn't as pretty as Marlene or any Ravenclaw floozy, but she was pretty. In a kinda understated way. And she had a beautiful laugh. It was rich, and breathy a real honest to god laugh. Not like the laughs of the other girls at school; if you could call it laughing, it was more like shrilling.

Whoa, what is wrong with me? I've got a gorgeous girl on my arm and I'm thinking about the laugh of a girl who I've never even seen before. I made up my mind to ignore this strange girl, and focus all of my attention on Marlene.

"So Marlene, where were we?"

* * *

I don't think I've ever been happier. I had a thoroughly satisfying snog with Marlene, met up with James, Remus, and Peter. And now I'm running down the hallway of the train with James under the cloak trying to avoid Snivellous, who we've just pranked.

I turned around to see Snivellous being stopped by one of his little Slytherin friends, and pulled into a compartment.

"James, it's all good. Looks like Snivellous gave up," I whispered to my brother. That's right, brother. Because that's what James is, my brother. He, Remus, and Peter are my brothers. They're the ones who've always been there for me, and I know they always will be. We're all a family.

"Thank god. I got so lazy during the summer. I can't believe that a run along the hallway has got me winded," James replied, breathing rather heavily. And then all of a sudden his breathing stopped, which could only mean one of two things:

1. He's just witnessed Remus stuff 19 marshmellows in his mouth or

2. He's just seen Lily Evans.

"Look at her mate, in't she gorgeous," he gushed peering into a compartment window.

"Ya, ya, ya she's a gorgeous bird, can we go find Moony and Wormy now?" I asked him trying to get his head thinking straight.

"Oh come on Pads," he pleaded, looking at me with sad puppy-dog eyes, "can't we just stay here for a mo', you know let me catch my breath."

I looked at him, groaning, before giving a curt nod. Damn puppy-dog eyes.

I peered through the window surprised to see Wood and the girl from the platform sitting with Lily, Marlene, and Mary. I dont think I've ever seen her with them. I could hear Lily rant about James and how much she hated him. I snuck a glance at him, only to see a slightly hurt look on his face. All of a sudden the girl from the platform cut in, summing up Lily's rant, getting her to stop. Then I proceeded to witness one of the funniest things I've seen in a while.

Platform Girl, as I've dubbed her, started going on about how Lily needed to open her eyes and realize that she liked James just as much as he liked her, and ended her little spiel with a comment about them ripping each others clothes off. And then with a word from Wood, she realized that she had said it all out loud. James looked so happy that someone else thought that Lily was in love with him. And then the stupid redhead had to go and ruin his good mood.

"James," I whispered to him.

"Ya," he replied.

"By any chance, do you know who that girl is?" I asked him.

"Which one," he asked confusedly.

"The one who just prophesized you and Evans' eventually ripping each others clothes off," I told him.

"No clue," he said, "but when me and Evans' have our first kid, she is _so _gonna be godmother."

We then realized there was a very determined looking, not to mention hot, girl going right for the compartment we were standing in front of. We moved out of the way quickly, and into an empty compartment. Which, as it turned out, was not empty; which we discovered after watching two giggling second year girls come in after a trip to the loo.

And then not a minute later Wood, Platform Girl, and Determined Doll Looking Girl walked in. Platform Girl mouthed something to her friends, and then started talking about vomit which got the giggling girls out pretty fast. It was actually quite brilliant, really.

Determined Doll Looking Girl, and Wood sat across from us; while Platform Girl sat next to us.

She and Wood bantered for a while about almonds, before he conceded defeat. She sat back with a particularly self-satisfied smirk. One that I often find wearing myself. She's kinda like me.

"She's kinda reminds me of you Pads," James whispered almost inaudibly. My sentiments exactly.

Then both the girls started laughing about something she had said before. I believe it was something along the lines of "Oh nothing major, just that her and Potter will never end up ripping each others clothes off and having hot, passionate, monkey sex." Wood tried to resist, but eventually succumbed to Platforms Girls laughter, and joined in. Who wouldn't give in to that laugh I wonder?

James looked at me with an expression that pretty much said "I love this girl!"

And then I made the mistake. The one that started this whole mess. I snorted.

How could I not? It was hilarious! Just the way she said it, and the joke itself. Because it had to be a joke, that little thing couldn't be a screamer…right?

All three of them were up like a flash with their wands out. Needless to say, they would all make good aurors if they wanted to be.

Platform Girl started making threats about castration, which frankly worried me. I couldn't lose the family jewels, and after taking one look at James, I could tell he felt the same way. We both had one of our famous silent conversations, and after she had made her second threat, we threw the cloaks off us.

I could tell that she was checking us out, and when she finally realized who we were, the expression on her face was easily recognizable. It was one that adorned my face regularly.

It was the expression of "Crap."

A/N: Hey people who are actually reading the authors note (which I know is very few of you). just to let you know I won't be doing a Sirius POV for every chapter in Lina's POV. Just the ones I think are important. **Another thing please review. I know that more than 6 people have read the story. I don't care about the length, or what you right. Just do it… please? It can even be one word here's a few examples:**

**GOOD**

**BAD**

**MORE**

**UPDATE**

**AWESOME**

**FUNNY.**

**Any of these would be acceptable.**

-Sanaya


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sirius Black.

James Potter

Sirius Black and James Potter were in our compartment this whole time. _Awkwarrrrrrrd_.

I can't believe this; how the hell have they been in here this whole time without us noticing? It's almost like they were invisible. I looked up, only to see Sirius Black staring at me; and since Potter was trying to figure out how I was special enough to warrant Black's gaze he staring at me also. And since Black and Potter were staring at me, Janey and Reed were staring at me too. So basically there was just way to much staring going on.

You know I don't admit this often but, I was wrong. _Now_ it's awkward.

"Um… not to be rude or anything, but where the bloody hell did you come from mates?" Reed asked, eloquent as ever.

And I, being the immature one of the group, cut in before Potter or Black could say anything. "Well you see Reed, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much the Daddy takes his pe-,"

"Lina! Don't be rude, _apparently_ we have company," Janey reprimanded, guessing that the two of the four golden boys of Hogwarts wouldn't appreciate my vulgarity.

I on the other hand didn't give a fuck what the two boys thought and that is exactly what I whispered into Janey's ear. What I didn't realize was that Black seemed to be as immature as me.

"Tsk, Tsk girls, you know what they say 'Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone' and me and James are _always_ up for some fun," Black said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well that certainly explains why you and Potter are always together. But don't worry Black I don't discriminate against any guys that have 'fun' together," I told him flippantly.

Black seemed to bluster at the suggestion that he could be anything but straight, while Potter just seemed amused.

"If I were you," Potter began, looking towards me, "I would just tell him. He's insufferable when it comes to getting what he wants." Though it seemed he was pretty keen on hearing what I had said too. So these two ignore me for five years and in the course of one minute they want me to give up something that was private between me and my friend? What the fuck?

"Ya? Well so am I," I countered.

"Actually, she's mostly always insufferable," Reed chuckled.

"Oh yeah, really great idea Reed. _Mock _the girl who knows all of your deepest, darkest secrets I'm sure that'll turn out well," I told the idiot, patting him on the shoulder.

"As interesting this conversation is, just tell me what you said," Black whined, seemingly not used to being ignored.

"Okay Black, I'll tell you," I began, just wanting to see the happy expression on his faced (so then I could crush it), "if either one of you can tell me what my last name is," I finished, watching their faces fall.

They both spluttered for a moment, looking at each other trying to see if the other one knew the answer.

"Oh come on boys. Are you telling me that you don't the name of someone who's been in your house, year, and in all of your classes for the past five years? Wowww… how self-absorbed can you get?"

"Oi there's no need for name calling," Potter protested obviously offended by my very accurate observation.

The tension in the compartment was now more unbearable than ever. Reed, ever the peace keeper tried to do exactly that (keep the peace, I mean).

"Mates I think that maybe you should go find Peter and Remus. I'm sure they're looking for you," he said trying his best to get the two princes out.

Thankfully the two idiots took the hint and left, but not without Black getting one more look at me. I seriously have no clue what wrong with this guy. Do I have something on my face?

"No you don't, why?" Janey asked confused.

"Oh did I say that out loud? I really got to stop doing that!"

Reed just laughed at me, while Janey still looked confused (well at least she did until Reed filled her in one the whole Lily thing. Then they were _both_ laughing at me. Great.)

While they were laughing it up my thoughts turned to the Marauders.

First there's James Potter. He is the "leader" of the group. He always has an explanation for anything, which I'm guessing comes in handy when you're a prankster. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts love him; I'm pretty sure that even McGonagall has a soft spot for him. He's in love with Lily Evans, but not like obsessed with her or anything. It's not like he asks her out every hour, and makes big grand gestures every Valentines Day or anything. That would just be weird. He just makes it know that he loves her, and mostly just tries to talk to her as much as possible. He's apparently the captain of the Quidditch team this year, unless of course the badge on his robes is stolen. He's the seeker for the team, and is pretty damn amazing. Basically, to an American like me, he'd be considered the All-American Boy.

Then there's Sirius Black. He's the smooth talker of the group. Every girl at school is in love with him; well, almost every girl, I'm not his biggest fan. But in all honesty, I am a bit impressed with the guy; he could probably charm a teapot in he needed to. Black is seen to most as the "bad boy" of the group. I've heard a rumor the he has a flying motorcycle, but that's just ridiculous.

Remus Lupin would probably be everyone's favorite marauder. He's the responsible one, who keeps his other three friends in line. He's can usually be found with a book, but don't let that deceive you; he can be quite loud and boisterous when he wants to be. He's that nice, sweet, sensitive dude that every girl wants. The thing is, Remus hardly ever dates. I mean, I know he's had a few girlfriends, but they never seem to last for long. And I'm pretty sure I know why.

Last but not least (though that's how he is seen by others) is Peter Pettigrew. Honestly he's my favorite Marauder. He's isn't as hot as his friends but he has this really awkward, cute guy thing going for him. People tend to look over him because of his choice of acquaintances', but he's the one I talk to the most. Any time he's in the library at the same time as me, I'll help him out. But, contrary to popular belief Pete isn't stupid; he just pales in comparison to his friends.

Janey, Reed, and I spent the rest of the train ride laughing, playing exploding snap, and whining about how hard this year is going to be since we have OWL's.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts, and we all enjoyed hearing the awe in all the first years' voices. Granted, they had a right to be awed; Hogwarts remains to this day the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

When we all finally arrived in the great hall, we were starving. I was beginning to regret not buying anything from Doris, the food cart lady on the train. _God_ I'm hungry. For heavens sake McGonagall just hurry up and sort the little buggers so we can eat. It was quite obvious that a lot of other people shared my sentiments. And teachers wonder why we hate first years. It's because they keep us from the FOOD! God I could probably eat Reed right now. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind, it is for a good cause you know.

"Lina… why are you staring at me like a piece of meat?" Reed asked me, looking slightly scared.

"First of all, you know I'm a vegetarian so it would be more like 'Lina why are you staring at me like a piece of yummy soy goodness?' Secondly, I'm staring at you like that because I'm really hungry, and I was wondering if me becoming a cannibal would end my vegetarianism," I replied honestly.

"Well I'm pretty sure that eating another human being is just as bad- no, actually I'm pretty sure its _worse_- than eating an animal," Reed told me smiling slightly at my antics. Honestly after eight years of friendship you would think the guy would be used to me. Finally the sorting was over, and the food appeared. I was just about to dig in when a loud "Potter!" rang through the Great Hall.

"When are you going to get it through your think head that I'm not interested in you? You're just embarrassing me!" Lily yelled at Potter. Now that's just stupid. How is him asking you out embarrassing, but yelling your disinterest of one of the most popular guys of school, in front of all of said school isn't? I could see Potter laughing it off with his friends, but the moment they all looked away a small bit of hurt graced his face. In all honesty I feel kind of bad for the guy. All he wants is for the girl he likes to like him too.

"Its kind of sad isn't it," Janey whispered in my ear.

"It really is. Maybe if Lily would just give him a chance," I trailed off. Haney and Reed both looked at me in shock.

"Did you… did you just speak in favor of James Potter?" Reed asked me disbelieving. Then again, he has a reason to. I'm not the biggest fan of the Marauders.

"Yes I did Reed. Granted I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean that Lily has a right to publicly humiliate him any chance she gets," I told them. They both still looked a little skeptical, so I made a stupid joke and they laughed at me; and just like that everything went back to normal.

I got a really odd visit from Peter who was apologizing for his friends not knowing my name (see I told you he's the best), and then Reed left to go sit with some of his guy friends after me and Janey started playing a game that he didn't really enjoy. Me and Janey were just laughing and having fun when my thoughts turned to another person.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table, my eyes scanning the house looking for him. I finally found him at the end of the table, talking to a first year who was listening to him with rapt attention. I smiled softly, that's just like him to help a little firstie instead of telling them to "bugger off" as my British companions love to say. He finally looked my way and grinned at me when he saw me looking. He nodded his head almost imperceptibly towards the door and I nodded. About a minute later he got up and walked out of the feast. I waited for another minute and then told Janey that I was leaving.

"I'm going to go see him. I didn't get to talk to him almost all summer," I told her feeling a little guilty for leaving her alone. She, being my best friend and knowing everything about me, picked up on this.

"Oh yeah sure talk. I'm sure that what you two are going to end up doing," she smirked at me.

"Talk, make out- eh, its all the same," I replied deviously, but my guilt was growing.

"Lina its fine, go see your man. I'll get Reed to keep me company. And please remember that your surrounded by British people now. The correct term would be 'snog'," she said to me.

And that right there is why I love this girl. I called out my thanks to her as I walked away. I made my way to the hallway where we always meet. I saw him there, leaning against the wall looking oh so sexy and I did what any girl would do after seeing her totally hot boyfriend after a whole month. I pounced.

* * *

"Who the hell does that girl think she is?" I questioned James loudly as we walked into the compartment where Remus and Peter were.

"I mean so what, we didn't know her name. Big deal," James replied.

Remus looked on at us amusedly, trying to figure out what had our boxers in a bunch.

"What are you guys talking about?" Peter asked us looking just as amused as Moony.

We told them the whole story about the girl, the compartment, her friends, and the tense conversation that followed once we were discovered.

"I love this girl!" Remus exclaimed, while Peter was being oddly quiet.

"What! Why?" James asked him.

"I'm sorry, but any girl who can suggest that you and Pads are gay for each other is hilarious," he replied, still laughing. Admittedly, that was actually kinda funny. But totally NOT true.

"So Remy do you have any idea who this broad is?" I asked him hopefully.

"Nope. I've never seen this girl, or heard of her."

"Jones," Peter said quietly. Jones? What the hell? What is Pete on about now? I mean I love the guy but sometimes he can be an idiot.

"What are you talking about Pete," James asked him voicing my thoughts.

"That's her last name," Petey said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Her name is Catalina Jones. But don't call her Catalina or she'll punch you," Pete told us all. Really? I didn't gather that from Wood's split lip.

"She's funny, and nice, and kind, and patient, and I can't believe what utter assholes you three are!" Pete yelled. Whoa, why the fuck is he getting so angry?

"Peter! What's wrong with you?" Remus asked shocked by Pete's behavior. Can't say that I wasn't either.

"Nothings wrong with me! Something's wrong with you lot! How can you not know the name of one of the nicest people in our house? How can you not know the name of a girl in our year, who has been in every one of our classes? What does that make you three huh? What kind of people does that make you all?" Pete ranted at us, storming out after he was done.

"Wow," was all Remus could say. I can definitely say me and James shared those sentiments exactly.

"Has he ever gone off on one of you guys like that?" I asked them.

"No, never. I've never really seen him this riled up," James said incredulously, still in shock.

"Weird. Very weird," Remus commented summing it all up.

But I would be lying if I said that what Peter was saying didn't affect me. What kind of people were we? I mean seriously, if this girl had been in our house and all of our classes for the past five year, how could we have never noticed her? I was planning on pondering this issue further but…what can I say? I could never turn down a good game of Exploding Snap.

Petey came back after a while, and sat down quietly. We all wanted to ask where he'd been, but thought better of it, not wanting to rile him up any further.

He stayed mostly quiet during the trip, only speaking when directly spoken to. Its funny, people usually see Peter as the annoying one who's obsessed with me, James, and Remus; but they're wrong. Pete's the one that holds us together. He's the one that asks us not to fight, or comfort James after Lily insults him. It's weird not to hear his chatter with Remus, or him assuring James that Evans will come round eventually.

We finally got to Hogwarts and I am starving! Seriously what is taking this stupid, fucking hat so long? I mean its not a very hard task. You look in the little twats mind and sort them. Brainy? Ravenclaw. Loyal? Hufflepuff. Totally kick-ass? Gryffindor. Evil? Slytherin.

Finally the sorting was over and I could eat. And the professors wonder why we hate the firsties so much.

I'm just about to take my first bite when Peter all of a sudden stands up and walks about four seats away from us. I look over to his destination, and am only a little surprised to see it's Wood, Train Girl, and Blondie. The few people that were separating us from them were actually kinda quiet, so we could pretty much hear everything being said.

"Peter!" Train Girl exclaimed jumping up to hug him, Blondie and Wood just said hi. I can't believe I never noticed Pete had other friends. Judging by the looks of James and Remus neither did they.

"Jones," Peter said firmly to her just as cryptically as he did on the train.

The only difference being Train Girl understood right away.

"Peter its fine its not a -,"she began only to be cut off by him.

"No Tali (**a/n** pronnounced Tally) , its not."

"You know, you're the only one who calls me that. Its usually Lina or Lee," she laughed at him.

"Ya well, I still call you those names. I just use Tali more often," he said to her.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for my friends. I told them they were all assholes for not knowing your name," Peter told her apologetically. Train Girl just looked at him fondly and replied "Peter in all honesty I don't really give a fuck if your friends know my name or not. They don't matter to me. But you do. So this really means a lot to me."

Peter blushed slightly, and muttered something we couldn't hear. Apparently it was funny cause Train Girl started laughing.

"Nice segway there Pete. But yes I did get your present yesterday its lovely. I plan on wearing it on my cloak tomorrow," she told him.

"And Pete? Go make up with your friends. Don't be in a fight cause of me. Trust me I'm not worth it," she told him. Wow Train Girl, way to make me feel like a wanker.

"Yes you are," Peter said in a voice I've never heard him use. It was commanding, and confident. Train Girl just smiled.

They all exchanged a few more words, and the next thing we know Peter was back with us laughing and talking and eating.

It was nice to have him back, but I couldn't help but still feel a little guilty. I glanced down the table only to see Train Girl laughing hysterically at something Wood did. God what is with this damn laugh that's got me so hung up? I looked back towards the group again, noticing that Wood was getting up.

"Oh come on Reed! You know you want to play," she yelled at him. But Wood kept walking, wearing a small, soft smile.

I turned my attentions back to my friends, determined not think about this very odd girl anymore. It helped that she walked out of the feast two minutes later, making some strange comment to her friend about 'making out.'

After a while I realized how bored I am right now.

"James I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Ya I'll get right on that Pads," he told me, doing his best to ignore me.

"Come on Prongs, I'm serious…ha-ha get it I'm SERIOUS and my name is SIRIUS. God that never gets old," I said wiping a tear from my eye.  
"What are you talking about? It got old the first time you said it," Moony said. I ignored him.

"Please James, just do something," I begged.

"Well what the hell do you want to do?" he asked me getting a little annoyed with my whinging.

"Well we could always try having that special kind of 'fun.' That should be pretty entertaining," I deadpanned. Then James choked on his cookie.

"Look just go find Snape or something," he told me. And that's exactly what I planned to do. I walked aimlessly round the halls looking for Snape. It was a little weird that he had left the feast. I mean who was the git going to talk to? Before I could keep looking I heard voices coming near. I ducked behind a tapestry, thinking it was some professors.

"God I missed you," a deep male voice said.

"I know exactly what you mean," a female voice replied.

The voices stopped for a while and I could hear them snogging. Damn this girl liked to moan.

"You have no idea how much I love you," the girl said in what I consider to be a very sexy voice.

"Just as I love you," the bloke replied. I know I've heard these voices somewhere before.

"Enough to…enough to go public finally?" the girl asked, her voice wavering in the middle slightly.

"I've told you before you don't want to do that," the guy replied in a pretty gentle voice.

"Oh so you're ashamed of me! Is that it? I'm not good enough for you?" the girl spat out clearly very upset.

"No!" the boy said desperately "Don't you get it? You're too good for me! If we go public then all people will see you as is my girlfriend. Everyone in this bloody school already hates me. They'll hate you too if they find out," he told her emotionally.

"I. Don't. Care," the girl ground out. "I love you, you absolute idiot. And I don't give a rat's ass about who knows it." And then the voices stopped again. Hmm… I wonder _what_ they could be doing.

I heard walking behind me, and turned to see James, Remus, and Peter.

"What are you doing Pads?" Moony questioned me. I quickly told them everything I'd overheard, and they were just as eager as I was to find out who the couple was.

We all slowly and quietly rounded the corner, and what we saw was just well it was…it don't even have words for it.

There in front of us was Snivellus snogging with a someone. A girl someone. A _human_ girl someone.

"Snivellus? Who'd be mad enough to snog you?" James sneered at him.

Both Snape and the girl turned around at the interruption.

Holy

Fucking

Hell

"LINA?" Peter yelled.

**(read the AN important info!)**

A/N: Ah a cliffhanger. You know as reader I never used to understand why authors would ever do this, but now I get it. It's just really fun! In other news **I have pictures on my profile about what my three OC's look like to me.** With Janey's pic you need to take that big long link and put it in your address bar. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, hey Peter," this bonkers girl said nonchalantly. Nonchalantly my ass. How the hell can you be nonchalant after snogging Snivellous? He must take all the nonchalant-ness out of you.

"Tali what the hell do you think you're doing?" Peter yelled at her.

"Making out with- no sorry I mean 'snogging' Sev," she said just as nonchalantly before. Okay I really need to get a new word.

"Is there any particular reason you're snogging Snivellous?" Peter questioned her, looking like he hoped she did it against her will. But then again I'm pretty sure if he knew how loud she was being before he wouldn't really have even entertained the thought.

"I've never snogged anyone named Snivellous. I have snogged Severus though, if that's what you're talking about," she stated, being a smartass. God I hate smartasses.

"Fine Tali," Peter ground out, "why are you snogging Snape?"

"Because he's good at it," she responded cheekily.

"Tal!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter!" she exclaimed back in the same voice, mocking him.

"Out of all the guys in the world you could date you choose the greasy git? I mean you could do so much better than him? He's worthless!" Peter yelled at her. I totally agreed; I hardly knew the girl and I could already tell that she could do better. Than again anyone can do better that Snivellous.

Peter's little rant seemed to unfreeze the once frozen Snivellous who was just gaping at us at first.

"Listen here Pettigrew," he spat out, his hand slowly going for his wand. But the girl put her hand on his shoulder, and he stopped to look at her.

"Sev, babe, please. Don't. For me?" she pleaded. Snape just stared at her for a moment, his gaze softening eventually. He moved his hand away from his wand, and into her waiting hand. The girl than turned her gaze to Pete, and she looked…sad?

"Peter," she began softly, "I always thought…I always thought you were better than that," she told him. "Better than them," she finished quietly, motioning to Prongs and me. What the hell was wrong with her? We're awesome!

"Guess I was wrong," she told him, and she seemed so disappointed.

She turned and whispered something to Snape, which made him angry.

"No!" he yelled, "I'm not leaving you here alone with these bastards!"

And in a second he was flat on his back.

"You," James sneered with his wand still out, "are in no position to call _us_ names Snivellous."

And in the next second all four if us were stuck high up on the wall, silenced.

"Now neither are you," the girl told us smirking. Apparently she then realized that her boyfriend had been hexed.

"Sev, are you okay?" she asked him, helping him up.

"Yes I am fine," Snape said.

"Are you sure because you were hit pretty hard and-,"

"Lina stop nagging! You're being insufferable," he said.

"Well I'll stop being insufferable when you stop being an asshole. So, basically, never gonna happen!"

They both glared at each other willing the other to break first, and surprisingly it was Jones who did. She smiled at him, and then the impossible happened.

Snivellous smiled back.

And then they were kissing.

Again.

"Babe, please go. I can obviously handle myself," she said gesturing to us on the wall.

"No! What if they hurt you?" he said concernedly.

"Seeeev!" she whined, "I'm first in our class for a reason. Please go, I promise I'll come find you when I finish with them," she begged.

"Fine, but you come find me the moment you're done," he told her sternly.

"Sir, yes sir," she said saluting him.

"It's an American thing," she clarified at his both confused and amused expression.

He gave her a chaste kiss, glared at us, and then walked away.

After watching his retreating back with a small smile, she then turned to us wand raised.

I braced myself for the curse or hex, and I could tell the others did too. But it never came. The next thing I knew I could speak again. But we were all still stuck to the wall.

"You're a liar," was the first thing James said.

"What are you talking about Potter?" she asked him in an exasperated voice, sounding a lot like Evans.

"You said to Snivellous that you were first in class. That's a lie! Lily is." James said, sounding like a proud parent.

"Uh no. She's not. Hasn't been since about the middle of second year," she stated matter of factly.

"No that can't be true. All of us would know," Remus reasoned. Ya what he said.

"I highly doubt that Lupin," the girl replied.

"And why is that?" Remus questioned, looking interested.

"Because I don't make a spectacle of myself like Lily does. People think she's the smartest witch in this castle because she thinks, and acts, like she is," the girl affirmed.

"Are you calling Lily an attention whore? Because if you are then if anyone should be called a whore it should be-,"James began harshly, trying to protect the girl he loved.

"Potter!" she cried out, "Before you finish that sentence I would like to remind who in this situation is stuck against a wall, and who is the person holding a wand to them," she told Prongs looking quite menacing.

"I'm not calling Lily anything. She's my friend, and I don't treat my friends like that," she continued, shooting Pete a look.

"All I'm saying is that Lily needs the reassurance that she's smart. She needs everyone else to know that she's worthy of being here. I think it's probably because she's muggleborn. She's trying so hard to prove to everyone that she does belong," she finished. And most of what she said made sense. I remember trying to prove to everyone that I wasn't the evil git that they thought I was when I was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Now then, I would appreciate it if you left me and my boyfriend alone," the girl commented firmly. Then in the next few second we were all on the ground again. She shot us all a dirty look when she noticed that James' hand was reaching for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter. I'm first in our class for a _reason_."

And then she started to walk away. She took only a few steps when she stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Peter," she said, "don't talk to me unless you've found a way to pull your head out of your ass and accept that I'm with someone I love and that loves me back. And if you can't do that, well than…consider our friendship over."

And then she was gone.

"Hey how did it go?" Sev asked me, rubbing my shoulders in a comforting way.

"Fine," I replied shrugging. "As well as it could go."

"No Lina. Don't do that. Don't shut yourself off to me, please just tell me how it went," he begged me. And after seeing that face, well I just couldn't resist.

"I...I-I... I'm SO angry! I mean Peter is my friend! How could he say those things! I understand that he and his band of asses don't like you very much, but I never thought that he would sink to their level! And why the hell do I get the feeling that if this rant was written there would be exclamation marks after every sentence!"

Severus just looked at me with a very hard expression to read. You spend a year and dating someone and sometimes you can't even read their facial expressions. Only Severus.

He just sat there, holding me as I tried to push back the tears. And I did. Because if there is one thing I never do its cry. Ever. I promised myself I never would after… after Joey.

"Well at least one good thing came from this," I told Sev with a slight smile.

"I got what I wanted. That gang of hooligans is never gonna keep this a secret. We're definitely going public." I waited for his reaction, but he just sat there and all of a sudden smiled.

"Hooligans, really? Out of all the words you could use, you choose _hooligans_? Who are you McGonagall?" he said laughing through the whole thing.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Severus Snape, my boyfriend.

A/N: Short. REALLY, REALLY SHORT. Ya I know. I'm sorry but I thought that something was better than nothing, and I felt bad for not updating for a while. I promise the next chapter is going to be at LEAST three times this. I PROMISE.

I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE THEM FOR THIS SHORT CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT REVIEW! PLEASE? I EVEN HAVE SOME MORE ONE WORD REVIEWS!

GOOD

SUCKS

DIE

MORE

WHOOP

STUPID

SMART

AMAZING

BEAUTIFUL

NICE

OKAY


	5. Chapter 5

"That one over there."

"Where... Oh her? Who the hell is she?"

"She must have been dropped as a baby. That's the only explanation."

I knew that these comments would annoy most people. But then again I'm not most people.

I held my head high with Janey by my side as we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The whispers followed us, and I will admit that it was a little disconcerting. Not what they were saying, but just the fact that they were talking about me at all. I wasn't used to this kind of attention from other people. And I'm not so sure that I enjoyed it.

We only made it a few steps into the Great Hall when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Severus smiling at me. I was immediately comforted by his presence, and just hoped it wasn't so obvious to him.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied, still amused, after a year and a half together, by his ever formal speech.

"So how are you feeling about being public now?" he asked noticeably insecure about this. I pretended to think about it for a moment, and then smiled up at him.

"I don't know. You tell me," I said to him, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. In the middle of the Great Hall. Where everyone was eating. And watching us.

When I finally pulled away I saw that his eyes were still closed.

"Babe…are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I rushed out feeling terrible.

"Why did you? Do that I mean?" he asked finally having recovered from the kiss. Oh yeah, I'm just that good.

"Because I'm not ashamed of us. And I want everyone to know," I said being as honest as I could, hoping that he would pick up on that.

"I still think that one day you're going to regret this," he told me just as honestly.

"And I still think you're an idiot."

He cracked a smile at that which was relatively relieving. I wasn't so good with the whole tense, dramatic stuff.

"Umm guys as cute as this is, and as happy as I am for both of you, I am starving. So can we please go eat now?" Janey piped up. Oops, I guess we kind of forgot about her. I flashed an apologetic look and she smiled back at me, so at least she wasn't mad.

"Come on. I'll walk you both," he stated starting to walk away, but I stopped him. He looked back at me questioningly. My answer was to just hold my hand out.

He looked down at the body part, almost like he was analyzing it. Finally after what felt like five minutes he took it.

We all made our way to the Gryffindor table, getting a few- okay a lot- of dirty looks. When we finally reached the section where Reed sat, it was only then that I realized our close proximity to the "Band of Hooligans" as Severus would probably start calling them.

"Oh come on Reed! There were no other seats?" I questioned.

"Lina! Lower your voice, people will hear," Janey exclaimed not wanting anyone to hate me more than they already did now. That was Janey, always taking care of me. But I didn't care if people knew of my hatred for the Marauders.

"I don't care Janey. Listen you guys stay here and eat, I'm not that hungry I'll go-."

"No," Reed said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked him baffled by his response.

"Second year Lee. Second year," he said reminding me of one of the worst years of my life.

I closed my eyes remembering. Remembering the letter. Remembering his eyes looking at me. Remembering the skipped meals, and all the tears. Remembering…him.

My eyes opened when I felt Sev softly squeeze my hand. I slowly looked up at him, seeking that comforting look he always gives me at time like this. And I wasn't disappointed.

"Lee I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but you promised," he reminded me. I opened my mouth to tell him that it was okay, but Severus beat me to it.

"Wood I swear to whatever supposed holy being that you believe in that if you ever upset her like that again, I will make you hurt. A lot."

"Severus!" I scolded, "You can't threaten people like that, it's rude. But…thanks."

"I really am sorry Lina," Reed told me earnestly.

Taking a deep breath I told him that it was okay.

"Can we please just go eat?" I asked.

"Ya we can but there aren't any other seats," Reed told me nervously. This was turning out to be just the best day ever.

"Okay whatever. It's fine. Let's just eat quickly," I told him. I started to sit down, but stopped when I saw Severus wasn't sitting either.

"Come on babe, let's eat," I said trying to get him to sit.

"I can't sit here and you know that Lina," Severus said to me in a steely voice.

"What are you talking about Sev? Of course you can. Look, just-."

"Lina no! I understand that you want everyone to accept this, but they don't okay? So please stop acting like an ignorant child and let me go to my table," he whisper-yelled at me.

He walked away quickly, and I sat there stunned. Was it so wrong for me to want to eat breakfast with my boyfriend? Why the hell couldn't he understand that?

"Stop right there Missy," Janey told me in a commanding voice.

"I know right now you're cursing Severus out in your head, but think about it from his perspective. It's just been revealed to the whole school that you two are dating, people now hate him more than ever for 'corrupting a Gryffindor' their words not mine, and now you want him to eat breakfast with us? At the table filled with the people who hate, and taunt him? Don't be selfish right now Lee," Janey said.

And this is why she is going to be the best wizard psychologist ever. But she admittedly did have a semblance of a point….okay fine! She had a whole point, and pretty damn good one in fact.

"You're right Janey. I'll apologize to him later," I said regretfully.

Reed seemed to notice the melancholy mood that had come over us and tried to fix it. Well attempted to, he is a guy after all.

"So Potter when are Quidditch tryouts," Reed asked. This stupid, stupid boy! Why the hell is he engaging them? So far they've either been ignoring us, or just haven't heard us. Either way I'm happy.

"Probably next week. Give everyone some time to get settled in, you know?" Potter said to him. I was surprised they were talking to Reed with me sitting right here. Then again I have to lean over Janey to get a good look at them. So that's probably just it. They can't see me, but what's new?

"Why are you asking Reed? It's not like anyone is going to take your spot," Lupin said.

"He's not asking for himself Moony," Black, who was sitting next to Reed, said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He's asking for Snivellous' little whore."

Now let's get one thing straight. I consider Reed part of my family, and he considers me part of his. And let's just say that Reed doesn't take to well to people insulting his family. At all.

In one second Reed had Black standing by his collar.

"If you EVER insult her again Black I swear to GOD I will-," Reed yelled at him, but I interrupted before he could yell anything else.

"Reed let him go!" I shouted at him. Reed barely glanced at me; he was so intent on glaring at Black.

Black however whipped his head around so fast when he heard my voice, startled to find out that I was in fact sitting right there to hear his comment.

Everyone in the Great Hall was watching what was happening with gleeful looks. I saw Severus coming over, but I shook my head at him vigorously. I knew that if he came over here then Reed would just tell him what Black said, and then Sev would explode. As much as I hated Black I don't hate him so much to unleash two powerful wizards on him when he was defenseless.

"Reed please," I begged, "don't do anything to him. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"You heard what he called you Lee. No one can ever call you that," Reed bit out. He still had Black by his collar, and didn't look like he was letting go. I looked over to the Head table and found that the professors finally figured out something was happening.

"Reed! Please! I don't want you to get in trouble. Please…for me?" I asked using my smallest, innocent, pleading voice. Yes, I was using it to my advantage but I was willing to try anything to keep Reed from doing anything drastic.

I saw him slowly loosen his grip on Black's collar, eventually letting him go altogether. Black glared at Reed, and left the Great Hall with Potter, Lupin and Peter following behind him. Peter did turn his head and tried to catch my eye, but I ignored him. I had bigger things to deal with.

"Mr. Wood! I cannot believe that you would display this kind of violence on another student! Especially one of your own housemates," McGonagall's voice rang out.

So she was saying that if Reed treated someone from a different house like that then it wouldn't be as bad? It was ridiculous how even our own professors bought into the whole house division thing.

"20 points from Gryffindor Wood. I can't believe that this behavior would come from you," McGonagall concluded, walking back up to the head table.

"Reed," I said softly.

"Don't say it Lee. Just…don't," my best friend said in a dejected voice.

"Fine then I won't say anything about getting out of here and eating in the kitchens," I commented.

I saw the smile form on his face and was slightly relieved. He would be fine soon.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Reed replied laughing.

"Oh please. You love me because I'm kickass."

"Yes oh kickass one, you are the most kickass-iest in the land. Now that we've established that can we please go eat already?" Janey cut in, interrupting our banter.

"Relax Janey. We've got time," Reed said waving her concerns off.

"Actually if I'm right, which let's face it I always am, then we have about thirty minutes to get down to the kitchens, eat, and then get back up here in time for our schedules," I informed him.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? There's food to be eaten!" Reed exclaimed dragging me and Janey out of the Great Hall, and away from our crazy morning.

We went to the kitchens and ate as fast as we could. Most people don't even know where the kitchens are but I found them in my second year. I had…well I had a lot of time to myself that year. The kitchens are where I used to come when I wanted to get away from everyone who was annoying me. Ironic though that I spent so much time their considering my…problem back then.

We ran back to the Great Hall not wanting to miss our schedules. By the time we got back up there I was panting from the run.

"How the hell are you so out of shape?" Janey asked me. "You're a beater!"

"Janey, you do realize that Quidditch is a sport played on brooms. Which means I just sit," I told her while gasping for air.

"Yes I know that Lina, but what about your training?" she questioned. God I hated her right now.

"It's just weightlifting Janey. You just have to be able to hit a ball with a bat, and have good aim. None of that requires the talent to run."

"Thank god, otherwise you'd have to find a new sport to play," Reed chimed in being an asshole.

"Oh so what you're saying is that you don't want me to try out for the team? Oh well," I said flippantly just to annoy him.

"What? No! I never… how the hell did you get that from what I-? Just…NO!" Reed blustered.

Janey and I were laughing are asses off, and Reed tried to convince me that that wasn't what he said.

"Reed, chill. I'm just joshing around," I told him. Janey and him looked very confused with my word choices.

"Who's Josh?" Janey asked. "Is he cute?"

And I have to spend a whole year with this. Whoopee.

By the time we got to Care of Magical Creatures we were just a little bit late.

And by a little I mean-

"Jones, Wood, Whitaker!" the voice of Ian rang out. "You're five minutes late."

"Sorry Ian. Won't happen again," I told him using my puppy dog eyes hoping that he wouldn't take points. I looked around to see everyone working on sketching some sort of lobster looking creature. No one was paying attention to us except, lucky for us (can you tell I'm being sarcastic?) the Marauders, so Ian came up to us three.

"Linaaa," Ian whined, "how many times have I told you that when you're in class you can't call me by my first name?"

"Sorry, geesh. A girl makes one little mistake and suddenly she can do no right."

"Lina for God's sake, just call me Professor."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again Ian," I said cheekily going over to sketch the little lobster thing.

Lupin gave me a weird look probably having something to do with my using Ian's first name.

"You can't call professors by their first names," Lupin told me in a reprimanding voice.

Oh look, I was right.

"Go fuck yourself Lupin," I told him in my usual eloquent, lady-like manner.

"Excuse me? What have I ever done to you Lina?" he asked me.

Now that pissed me off. When in the name of holy hell did I say he could use my first name? And what has he ever done to me? The better question is what he hasn't done for Severus.

"First of all Lupin, we are not friends. So you, of all people, do not get to call me Lina," I said in a slow manner, so that he could get every word.

"And secondly, I don't like any of you Marauders, and last time I checked you were one. You all are just a bunch of moronic, attention-seeking, assholic, idiots!"

I knew that I was being harsh but truthfully Lupin was my least favorite Marauder. And do you know what the crapbag said next?

"Assholic isn't a word."

Ya that's what he said. So I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Yes it is," I said gently as if speaking to a small child.

"No its not. It's not in the dictionary; therefore it's not a word."

"Lupin I knew you were studious, but reading the dictionary? Even I haven't done that. And plus it _is _in the dictionary," I told him. Black and Potter seemed to have finally taken interest in our conversation. Although it seemed like Black and Reed were more interested in having a glaring contest, while Peter was trying to get my attention again without letting his friends know. He's just chalk full of that Gryffindor bravery, huh?

"Prove it."

I turned to Potter, curious as to what he had to say. "Excuse me Potter?"

"Prove that it's in the dictionary," he commanded smirking.

Oh! This was going to be fun.

"Fine," I said, silently summoning a dictionary from anywhere.

"Ouch! What the hell? Is this like attack of the books or something?" I heard Ian yell.

"Oops. Sorry Ian," I called out, while the book made its way to me.

"That's professor to you, Jones," he yelled at me.

"You're right. I'm terribly sorry Professor Ian," I replied sarcastically.

I turned back round to see Janey and Reed smiling at me, looking amused.

"Here you go Potter," I said handing the book to him.

He opened it up to the "A" section and was flipping the pages to get to the right one. He ran his finger down the page and once he got to the bottom, looked up at smirked at me.

"Hmm sorry to say but there doesn't seem to be a definition of "assholic" anywhere. Guess we were right." God this kid is insufferable.

"May I see it?" I inquired being a polite as I could. That seemed to throw them all but Potter complied, handing over the book reluctantly.

I looked at the page for a moment, and then handed it back to Potter with a smirk of my own.

"Potter you might want to get new glasses. It is in the dictionary," I said happily.

Lupin, Potter, and Black all crowded around the book to get a look. They scanned the page till coming to the word.

And what was the definition?

"Assholic- being or to be an ass. More commonly known as the Marauders. See also: idiots, morons, assholes.

"There's no way…there is no way that you could have done that," Lupin said frantically.

"I don't know what you mean Lupin," I replied smiling.

"The only way you could have put that word in there is to use nonverbal, wand-less magic," Black exclaimed, looking dare I say it…impressed?

"You're right Black, that is the only way I could have done it," I said to him.

"So you admit to doing it?" Lupin asked.

"Nope," I replied popping the "p."

"But you had to have done it," Potter cried.

"Two words for you Potter," I said as Janey, Reed, and I packed up our stuff, walking away.

"Prove it!"

A/N: some of you might be wondering why it says my story is updated. well its not really. i just went back and revised some things. nothing major, but you can go back through and re-read the chapters if you want. if you can find any typos or anything let me know. thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

By dinner I was getting pretty annoyed. No, actually that's a lie.

I _was_ annoyed.

_Really_ annoyed.

After Care of Magical Creatures I had been trying to talk to Severus so I could apologize; but every time he saw me coming toward him he would get away before I had a chance to say anything. Then, to top it all off, Peter has been trying to get my attention all day without his friends noticing.

Janey and Reed could sense that I was in a bad mood, and refrained from trying to give me any comforting words. They knew better than that.

* * *

*flashback*

_I was walking the halls silently. Just watching everyone pass by not ever noticing the girl who pushed through the crowd. Not noticing the girl who hadn't spoken a word in a week. Not noticing the girl who never ate anymore._

_I made my way out to the lake and sat under the tree that I and my friends usually occupied. Those friends were making their way toward me._

"_Lina," Janey became tentatively, "Lina you need to eat something honey."_

_God, why couldn't they just leave me alone?_

"_Lee come on. It'll all be okay. Just eat something," Janey begged._

"_Lina please! Joey wouldn't want you to-," Reed began but then stopped when he saw the glare I was giving him._

_Joey._

_God, even thinking his name hurt._

_It hurt so badly. Everything hurt so badly. It was like there was a big hole in my chest. I just wanted him back. I wanted him back sooo bad. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that he was sorry that he ever had to leave. _

_I looked up at Reed and Janey's faces. Their concerned faces. Their pitying faces. And at that moment I hated them. I hated them so much. Why should I have to eat anything? Why should I have to speak, huh? Why should I have to do anything that they told me? Why? Because it's what Joey would want? Well they didn't know him! Not like I did, he wasn't their-. God, why me? Why did this have to happen to me?_

_I wasn't the strong one. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to do anything. Not without him._

_I got up and ran away, tears streaming down my face. I was so tired of crying, and of comforting words. They didn't have the right to tell me that everything would be alright! They are not the ones who lost their-. GOD! I hate this! I hate EVERYTHING!_

* * *

"Earth to Lee!" Janey said waving her hand in my face.

"Oh my god you actually used an American phrase correctly! I feel like a proud parent," I told her miming wiping a tear from my eye.

"Haha," she said dryly. "Just thought you should know that you're boyfriend walked in, and he's alone."

I was out of my seat before she had even finished her sentence. I ran up to him before he had a chance to get away.

"Sev please! Just hear me out," I pleaded. He looked at me for a second, and then motioned to the door.

We both walked out, aware of everyone in the Great Hall staring at us. When we got out Severus opened his mouth to start talking, but I beat him to it.

"Please just let me say something before you yell at me, or breakup with me…or both," I started.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry. You were right. I just wanted everyone to be okay with us. I should have realized that their acceptance wouldn't come so easily. It was stupid of me to think that you could sit at my table. And I'm…I'm really sorry about that, about everything. And I love you so much so please don't hate me too much right now," I finished saying all that in basically one breath.

Severus just regarded me for a moment before speaking.

"What did Black do this morning?" he asked.

"Wha-? That's what you ask me? Of all the things to say, that's what you choose?" I asked incredulously.

"I have a right to know what Black said Lina. You are _my_ girlfriend," he pointed out to me. Right, like I thought I was just the girl you made out with occasionally.

"I know that babe, I'm just…scared of telling you," I said honestly.

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes and I have no clue why.

"Lee I…I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want you to ever be scared of telling me anything," Sev said.

"Wait you think- I mean you thought that…NO! Sev, you stupid, stupid man, I'm not scared of telling you, I'm just scared of what you'll do to Black if I do."

"Oh," he said simply. I could see the relief in the way his shoulders relaxed.

"And anyway, I'm not going to tell you," I said matter-of-factly.

That immediately set him off again, ad before he could start yelling at me I cut him off.

"The reason I'm not telling you is that it's over with. I just want to forget about Black and just be with you okay? I don't want to drag this whole thing out. I just want it to be…over," I told him, hoping he'd understand what I was saying.

In the end he did, and I was relieved.

"Alright. But only because I love you so much," he told me informingly.

"Of course you do. I'm amazing," I told him smiling coyly.

"Don't you have anything you want to say back to me?" Sev asked amusedly.

I thought about it for a moment, and then settled on "You're too tall."

"What bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" he asked me.

My response? Standing on my tip-toes and kissing him.

"I love you too. Always will. You know that," I told him a little breathlessly when we came up for air.

He regarded me closely and then said "I'm not too tall. You're just too short."

And then we were kissing again.

* * *

Sirius Black watched the two snog from the dark corner where he was hiding.

I don't get it. They both look so…happy.

But it's Snivellous, and Jones was just so annoying and smug; but, they were happy.

I just don't get it.

* * *

We walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Sev walked me over to Janey and Reed, and then gave me a kiss. I watched him walk to his table, and everyone else in the Great Hall watched me watch him. I sat down and turned to Janey and Reed with a smile on my face. Nothing could ruin my day now.

"So I've got good news," Reed told me brimming with excitement.

"Well go ahead," I urged him.

"Quidditch tryouts were pushed up. They're today!" Reed exclaimed.

Okay. Nothing but that.

So I know its kinda short, but I just really thought that it was a good spot to end it on. There is a poll on my profile about Lina and Peter so **GO VOTE! **i also just want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I know that in Sirius/OC you don't always get a lot of reviews, so THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Crap, crap, crappity crap. This cannot be happening.

"Today?" I choked out.

"Well technically the actual tryouts are tomorrow, but there is a meeting in the common room after dinner," Reed told me practically bursting with excitement.

"Bu-but I thought Potter said that they weren't going to be for a week!" I cried.

"Changed his mind I suppose," Reed said oblivious to my unhappiness.

"Why in the name of Merlin's pet chinchilla would he _do_ that?"

"I don't know Lina, I- pet chinchilla? Really?" he asked.

"That. Is. Not. The. Point!" I grounded out.

"What's got you all worked up then?" Janey asked, not used to me acting like this.

"Ya what's got your knickers in a twist?" Reed added quietly thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I don't know Janey maybe it's the fact I'm being forced to try out for I team I don't want to be a part of, and I just found out that instead of making a fool of myself in a _week_ I'll be doing it _tomorrow_!" I snapped.

I ran out of the Hall my mind racing with all these thoughts. I realized I shouldn't have snapped at Janey, she didn't deserve that and I'll have to apologize. But everything I said was true. I don't want to try out for the team. I'm only doing it for Reed. I was never supposed to be on the team. It was always supposed to be-

"Lina!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see the Marauders coming towards me. I groaned internally. This was not what I needed right now.

"What do you want Peter?" I asked sharply, tired of his little games.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," he said nervously.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I said carefully.

"And why is that?" he asked me.

"Well, because if we were alone Peter then there would be no witnesses to stop me from hexing the hell out of you," I said in a sickly sweet voice, and started to walk away.

The only problem was that I didn't get very far.

"Wait! Li- I mean Jones," Lupin said. Well at least he learned his lesson.

"What do you want Lupin?" I asked for the second time today.

"I wanted to say that- well I wanted to say," he began, but kept stopping after looking at his mates.

"You know what Lupin, how about you come talk to me after you grow a pair and learn to think for yourself , and not just do what your friends do out of fear that they'll abandon you," I told him disgusted at his inability to stand apart from the other Marauders. Black and Potter looked pissed at that, but I don't really give a shit.

This time when I walked away no one stopped me.

I made my way down to Hagrid's hut. I knew that he would make me feel better. As long as I don't eat the rock cakes at least.

"Hagrid," I called out as I knocked on his door.

The door swung open, but instead of Hagrid it was Ian.

"Hey Lina. What's up?" he asked me.

"Hey professor Kettleburn," I replied, confused as to why he was in Hagrid's hut.

"Oh so now its Professor is it?" he asked me somewhat annoyed.

"You did ask me to call you that," I reminded him, pushing my way past him and into the little dwelling.

"You know I'm pretty sure that if you weren't my cousin I would hate you," he told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, you love me," I replied offhandedly.

"What are you doing here Lina?" he asked me, not wanting to continue our banter.

"Well I'm here to see Hagrid. Better question is why are _you_ here?" I questioned curiously.

"How is that a better question?"

"Because _I'm_ the one who asked it. Now answer."

"Same as you."

"Well do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"No clue," he told me, propping his feet onto the coffee table.

I sat down too, sighing. I had hoped to talk to the big guy for a few minutes. Hagrid always knew what to say to me when I wasn't having the best day. Back when we first became friends I had a lot of those. The first time we met I was lying on the ground crying over-

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Ian whispered.

I turned my head towards him, surprised by the question.

"Yes, I was." I replied just as softly as he was, "How could you tell?"

"You got quiet and sad, two things you never are," he told me, trying to ease the tension.

"Reed is making me try out for the Quidditch team," I whispered.

"And what has that got to do with- with Joey?" he asked barely able to speak his name. I took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in my chest. Why did he have to say his name?

"Because it was never supposed to be me. It was supposed to be him on the team and me as Head Girl," I told him, holding back the tears that wanted to form.

"Oh Lina," he breathed out.

"And now that plan is ruined because he's not here, because he's…gone,"

"Gone?" he said laughing ruefully. "That implies that he had a choice."

"There is always a choice," I replied sharply.

I stood abruptly knocking the chair I was sitting on over.

"He could have tried harder! He could have fought harder!" I yelled.

"He did the best he could! Do you think Joey wanted to-,"

"DON'T say his name!" I screamed at him, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Why the hell not? Joey, Joey, Joey! There is nothing wrong with talking about him Lee!" he shouted at me.

"Shut up!" I bellowed, making my way to the door. I don't want to hear this, I can't hear this.

But Ian blocked the door, not letting me leave.

"You have to talk about him sometime Lina," he said trying to control his anger.

"Like _hell_ I do," I spat out, "Now move the hell out of the way."

He gave me a long stare but eventually moved over. I shot out of that hut faster than I've ever moved.

I stormed out refusing to look back. If I had I would have seen Ian standing in the doorway with a defeated look on his face. I also would have seen Sirius Black materialize from thin air with a contemplative look on his face. Deciding what to make with what he had just overheard. And what he could use it for.

* * *

"Hey can I talk to you?" I asked Severus. He was talking to a small first year boy who was listening to him with rapt attention.

Noticing my red eyes and my labored breathing he immediately agreed, saying bye to the boy and walking with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Before I tell you…can you just hold me for a minute?" I asked him in a small voice. I was instantly wrapped in his arms, breathing in the comforting smell of his soap and parchment. I just rested my head on his chest trying to control my breathing and the memories that were threatening to overtake me.

"Were you talking abo- about him?" Sev asked gently breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes," I breathed out. I felt him tense around me. Why wouldn't he?

He and Joey were best friends after all.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, in a tight voice.

"Ian," I mumbled, "and then we got in a fight."

"Oh Lina," he said looking down at me.

"No you do not get to 'Oh Lina" me Severus Snape! You are supposed to tell me that it's not a big deal, and that I and Ian will make up soon, and that everything will be okay! Wait, no, scratch that last part."

"Lina! You're rambling. And by the way: It's not a big deal. You and Ian will make up soon, and everything will be okay. Wait, no scratch that last part."

I laughed. Then I hit him.

"I am trying to be sad here! Stop making me laugh," I told him. And then he had the audacity to chuckle!

"I'm sorry. I'll be better, I promise," he told me with what looked like an honest face. I didn't believe him.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I have to go," I told him reluctantly, not wanting to leave.

"Why? Where are you going?" he questioned holding me a bit tighter. It was amazing to me how when he was around me Sev was the sweetest, warmest, funniest person; but in front of others he was cold, and indifferent.

"There's a meeting in the common room tonight about tryouts tomorrow," I answered.

"Tryouts?" he asked me incredulously. He knew about my feelings on joining the team, and why I had them.

"I promised Reed that I would tryout this year."

"Well- I mean, I just can't….Joey would be proud," he said.

My head snapped up at the comment.

"Don't," I said warningly, "I already got into a fight with someone I love today for talking about him."

"Lina you have to talk about him. If you don't then one day you're just going to explode."

I thought about that, and deep down I knew he was right. But how was I supposed to talk about him when even the mention of his name literally made my heart hurt?

"You're right," I replied after a moment. "But I don't know how. I don't know how to talk about him," I said carefully.

"Just start small. Instead of always referring to him as 'him' why don't you say his name?" he suggested encouragingly.

"J-Joe….Joey," I said slowly. Oh god, I can't do this. It hurts too much. It makes me want to cry.

But I have to do it. I have to be able to talk about him or...or…I could forget him. I could forget his eyes, or his laugh. The jokes he used to tell, and the way that his smile would light up the room. The way he always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up. Or the way he helped so many people because he was incapable of saying no. I couldn't forget him. I _wouldn't_ forget him.

Joey.

"You said it again," Severus happily.

"I have to go," I said suddenly.

Severus looked worried. "I didn't mean to upset you Lina," he said quickly.

"I'm not- you didn't – I'm just overwhelmed, and I need to get to the common room," I told him truthfully.

I'm not sure if he believed me but he seemed to accept the answer anyway.

"I love you," he said looking deep into my eyes. I'm not gonna lie. That voice with those eyes saying those words? I melted into a little pile of goo. And the worst part was that he knew it.

So I grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other.

"I love you to I whispered against his lips while tugging on the small hairs on his neck, knowing that would drive him wild. I barely pressed my lips against his and then pulled back.

I smirked at his dazed and, dare I say it, aroused expression.

"You play dirty," he accused.

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

* * *

Entering the common room the first thing I was saw was a group of people clustered around the couches by the fire. Off to the side were Janey and Reed so I made my way to them.

"Here's the thing," I began once I was in front of them, "I can be a tad overdramatic on occasion. I can be a bitch. I can be a know it all. But despite all of that you two have always been there for me, so I'm sorry that I snapped at you both."

"That's what you say now. And in a week when you snap at us again will forgive you then too," Reed said smiling.

Have I mentioned I love this guy?

I took a seat with them and we chattered about random things.

"Haha that's funny," I said laughing at Reed's joke. "J-Joey used to tell a joke like that."

They stopped dead at that.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Janey asked me breathlessly.

"Janes it was hard enough the first time. Please don't make me say it again," I told her.

"But you've never said his name before!" Reed exclaimed. This seemed to draw the attention of Black who had been glancing over at their table a lot. I'm not too sure what to make of that.

"Well I've been talking to Ian; actually I've been yelling at Ian and talking to Sev. Sev made me realize that there's nothing wrong with talking about hi- J-Joey. We decided to start small. I'm starting to use his name again," I informed them while they listened with rapt attention.

"Wow," was all Janey could say.

I looked at Reed waiting for his reaction. As much as I know that Janey cared for him Me, Reed, and Joey were a family before we came to Hogwarts.

"He would be, sorry, I mean Joey would be proud," he said smiling.

I could feel my face stretch into the biggest smile I've had in a while.

"If everyone interested in Quidditch tryouts could gather round please," Lupin called out to the room.

_Everyone_ ignored him.

"OY! You lot! Get your arses over here!" Black yelled.

No one ignored _him_.

"Okay so tomorrow I will be holding tryout for the Quidditch team," Potter began in a confident voice, with his captain badge shining. I wonder how long he polished it for. Douche.

"There are spots open for two catchers and one beater. Only show up tomorrow if you're capable of handling the practices, and games. And only if you're committed to this sport. If I have anyone quit on me halfway through the year I will curse you," he threatened.

"So when exactly are tryouts?" a small third year girl asked.

"Tomorrow after lunch," Potter answered.

"What about our classes?" questioned a fourth year by the name of Caroline Sanford. I knew her pretty well. I helped her out on homework occasionally. She was a really cool person who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. If I ever wanted to go "all American," as Janey calls my little phases I go to Caroline. Her aunt is American and she spends her summers there, so I can say whatever I want and she won't look at me like I'm speaking Cantonese.

"All classes after lunch are cancelled tomorrow. Apparently there strengthening the wards on the castle," Potter said.

"Well that's it," Black barked. Some people went up to their dorms, while others left to go hang with their friends during the remaining hours till curfew.

After they had all filed out only Janey, Reed, Lily, the Marauders , and I remained.

"So Lily are you coming tomorrow?" Potter asked in a very pretentious voice.

"No Potter I try my best to avoid any place you'll be. I hear that being an overgrown toe-rag is catching," Lily replied.

And I laughed. What? It was funny.

The only problem was Potter and Black didn't seem to appreciate my laughter.

"What are you laughing at Jones?" Potter spat out.

"Just the fact that you don't seem to realize that Lily is never going to love you until you stop acting like a pompous, arrogant asshole," I answered. I turned and started walking towards the stairs to the dormitory.

"You'd know about unrequited love wouldn't ya," I heard Black sneer out behind me.

"What are you going on about Black?" I questioned not even bothering turning around.

"Joey," was all he said. I paled, turning around slowly.

No. No he couldn't know about this. Know about him.

"What…what are you talking about Black," I said shakily. I looked over at Janey and Reed and they seemed to be frozen.

"Well that's who he is, right? Some bloke you were in love with but didn't love you back," he said tauntingly.

No he couldn't know about Joey.

When he saw I wasn't reacting he continued.

"He left you didn't he," my head snapped up at this, "Of course he would. Who would want to stay with you?"

"Though he must have been a real tosser to even be with you in the first place. He must have been the ugliest, stupidest, git in the world."

* * *

I don't know why I was saying these things. I don't know why I wanted to hurt her. Maybe it was because if she hated me she would go away. And if she wasn't around so much I wouldn't think about her anymore.

Because I hated thinking about her. I hated thinking about a girl I knew nothing about. About a girl who was so frustrating and irritating. A girl who seemed to- who am I kidding- a girl who definitely hated me.

The only problem was, that I didn't hate her. I'm not sure what I felt but it wasn't hate.

"Though he must have been a real tosser to even be with you in the first place. He must have been the ugliest, stupidest, git in the world."

In a flash Jones had her wand out and was yelling "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_."

Once I was petrified she bellowed "_Levicorpus_!" I was suddenly in the air and could only stay frozen as she threw me against the wall. Hard.

I saw Remus and James run over to try to help me but the seemed to run into a barrier anytime they got near.

I saw Jones stalk towards me ignoring James' cries of "Leave 'im alone!"

She stalked towards me with a crazed look in her eyes. She stopped right in front of me and started to speak.

"If you ever speak to me, look at me, think of me, mention me, or do anything that involves me ever again I will hurt you," she told me in a soft but deadly voice.

"And if you ever insult him or say his name again," she said bending low to whisper in my ear, "then they will never find all the pieces of your body."

For a moment I was scared. Truly scared of this girl with her flaming eyes, and of what I had done.

She stood back up and with one look at her friends strode out of the room and out the common room.

James and Remus immediately rushed towards me, finding that the barrier had dissolved when Jones left the room.

The said the counter spells and within a minute I was back on my feet. Although it didn't really do me any good because a second late Wood's fist came hurtling toward my face. And for the second time that night I was on the ground in pain clutching my eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Whitaker screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JOEY WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM!" she continued.

"How was I supposed to know it was such a big deal? It's just her ex-boyfriend for God's sake!" I shouted tired of being yelled at. I stood up facing them, not afraid anymore.

"Is that what you think?" Wood asked me quietly.

"Who else could he be!" I responded.

"HER BROTHER! HE'S HER BROTHER!" Whitaker shouted. She started to storm out of the room but stopped just short of the door. She swung her body back around, and with her body she swung her fist too. She hit me right in the eye. My other one. And then she left.

I looked at Wood hoping he wouldn't say what I think he was going to say.

"Joseph Alexander Jones. He was Lina's brother, " he said, and I could tell he was choking back tears.

"He was her twin," he said and this time a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Wh- what happened to him? Where is he?" I heard Lily ask. Right, I forgot that there were other people in this room.

"He's dead."

* * *

**A/N:So tell me did anyone guess who Joey was correctly? Were you surprised?**

This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written and it's also the most dramatic. I hope you all enjoy the drama, and I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

On another note I changed the pictures of Lina and Janey because I found people who I thought looked more like I imagined them to be. I felt like I was settling with the other pictures, so I changed them **SO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW PICTURES! Also I wrote a short little one shot called Being Over and I would love for some reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to give a round of applause to The Lesser Verse who beta'd this chapter for me. Thank you SOOOO much. **

I woke up the next day gasping for air with tears streaming down my face. Immediately Janey was up (she was a light sleeper) and rushing over to my bed.

* * *

After what happened last night, she found me in the kitchens throwing tomatoes at a conjured dummy that looked strangely like Black, while the house elves supplied me with more ammunition furious at the boy who had upset their favorite student so much.

The moment I saw her, I just stopped and stared. In a flash I crumpled to the ground on the kitchen floors. Janey came over and wrapped her arms around me. When I looked up at her she gave a start, making a noise of surprise.

"You're crying," she whispered.

"I am!" I sobbed. "I hate him! I hate him! When I broke my leg last year I didn't cry. When I had a bludger slam into my face in fourth year I didn't cry! BUT SIRIUS BLACK IS MAKING ME CRY! I hate him, Janey. I hate him," I bawled.

"I know, I know. I do, too," she told me in a soft voice. She was smoothing my hair back, and making shushing noises.

We both heard the kitchen door open and we looked up to see Reed standing in the door way. I could tell that he had been crying but he was trying to cover it up.

All of a sudden my tears were back full force, and Reed swooped down join in on our hug.

Me and Janey were crying while Reed enveloped us with his freakishly long limbs and held us both. I could tell that Reed was trying to say something but it was kind of like when you're underwater and someone tries to say something. You know they're speaking, but it's all murky in your brain, and you don't understand what's happening.

After about ten minutes of me bawling my eyes out I had calmed down enough to hear what Reed had been whispering continuously since he came in.

"I'm sorry Lina, I'm so so sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry Lina," he chanted.

"What- what are you talking about Reed?" I sniffled.

"I told them Lina. I told them who Joey was. I told them he was your twin."

* * *

"Did you have the dream?" Janey asked me in a small voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"You haven't had it in a while," she commented carefully, not wanting to upset me any further.

"No, I haven't. Not since I met Severus," I told her.

"What do you mean 'since you met him?' He was Joey's best friend. Of course you knew him," Janey said, confused by my choice of words.

"I knew who he was, but we had never really talked before," I explained, still reeling from the dream. It was almost as if I could still smell the twisted metal, and hear my mother's screams. I shook my head trying to dispel any thoughts of that night.

"So how did you two meet then? Tell me the story," Janey begged. I knew what she was doing, and I loved her for it. But what she didn't know was that the story wouldn't distract me from Joey. It had everything to do with him.

"Maybe later," I told her meekly.

"Oh, well, sure. Let's get ready for class," she said, a little flustered, and disappointed. We both got up and headed to the bathroom. Me a little more sluggishly than her.

As I stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade down my back, I thought back to that day. The day I met Severus.

* * *

_Flashback_

This just didn't make sense. Here I am at two a.m. on the astronomy tower, doing my project for class, when he is somewhere rotting in the ground. How could that possibly happen? Why is it happening? This wasn't fair. None of it was. He should be here with me, making a joke about some insignificant thing and making me laugh anyways. I shouldn't be here all alone. Because I was. I was alone now.

It had been five months. Five months of absolute agony. Five months of torture. Five months of tears. And I was so sick of them. I was sick of crying at everything. I was sick of crying for him.

Last month was the worst. It was my birthday- _our_ birthday_. _I turned thirteen without him. I spent the whole day in bed crying.

I stood at the edge of the tower, looking up at the stars and wondering if maybe he was up there. He was the one that believed in heaven. Maybe because of his faith he was there, in the stars.

"Are you going to jump?" I heard a voice ask me.

I turned around startled to see Severus Snape, his best friend, watching me inquiringly.

I turned back around to notice that if I took another step I would be falling to the ground.

I looked down at the ground curiously. What would it be like? To die, I mean. What would I feel? Would I feel like Joey before he died? Would I feel scared? Angry? Numb? I didn't know.

With a jolt I realized that I wouldn't mind knowing. Maybe all the pain would go away. If I was dead maybe I could see him again. The thought made my heart soar. I could see him again, and all it would take was one step.

One step. And it would be over. It would all be over.

"I-I don't know," I whispered.

"You might want to figure that out soon," I heard. I looked to my side to see Snape was now standing right next to me.

"Do you think I should?" I asked him, without thinking.

"You're asking my opinion on whether or not to kill yourself? What am I going to say, "yes"?" he replied incredulously.

"Sorry, stupid question."

I looked back to the ground, trying to imagine myself lying across it. How much would it hurt? Would I feel anything at all?

But what about my parents? What about Janey and Reed? No, they would get over it, find a new friend. And my parents always liked him better, anyways.

So what's stopping me? Why not? I'll get to see him again.

I moved forward an inch, but before I could any further, I felt strong arms encircle my waist and grab me.

"Put me DOWN! Let go of me!" I yelled at Snape, kicking my feet.

And he did put me down. After he carried me down the stairs and back to the halls of Hogwarts.

"Let me go, just let me go!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. And although he put me down he didn't let me go. He held me to him tightly.

"Let me go. Just PLEASE…let me go," I pleaded, hearing the own desperation in my voice.

But he didn't. After a moment I realized I was hugging Severus Snape. If I wasn't sobbing at the time I would have pondered over this oddity.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why?"

"Because if I had let you jump he never would have forgiven me," he stated quietly.

"What?" I asked him sniffling, looking up into his dark eyes.

"If I had let you do that to yourself, he never would have forgiven me. I already lost him, I'm not going to have him angry at me, too," he answered.

Looking up into his watery eyes I realized that I wasn't the only one who lost him. I wasn't the only one hurting.

"I just thought that I could see him again. I thought it wouldn't hurt so much," I told him.

"I miss him, too," was Snape's only reply.

As I dug my cheek deeper into his chest, I realized that he was still holding me. I looked up expecting a look of pity, but instead I got a look of… I wasn't really sure what, but what I did know was that it shot through me like a spark of electricity.

I became acutely aware of the fact that his head was slowly moving towards mine. Was he going to… to KISS me? And if he was, why did I feel like I wouldn't mind?

His lips were so close to mine. I was finally going to get my first kiss. It was about to happen, it was about to-

"Snape! Jones!" a stern voice rang out. Severus retracted his head quickly, and took his arms back from around my waist. Wait a minute. _Severus_. Since when was he Severus to me?

Probably since you realized you wouldn't mind him kissing you a small voice in my head answered. I promptly told it to shut the hell up.

"What do you two think you are doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We both have passes from professor Sinastra to work on an astronomy project," Severus replied.

"Then why," McGonagall began in a frosty voice, "are you both not on the astronomy tower?"

"Well, Ms. Jones became a little overwhelmed over… recent events, and I thought that it was best if I escorted her to the Gryffindor dorms," Severus told her without missing a beat.

I glared at him but he didn't notice. McGonagall's face immediately took on a pitying look, and she ushered us in the direction of the common room before leaving to complete her rounds.

"I would appreciate it if you left "recent events" out of your excuses from now on," I told him after walking in a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"What are you on about?" he asked, confused.

"Back there with McGonagall. I don't want anyone's pity, Severus," I answered as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He looked amused, and it angered me to hell! What was so funny?

"Since when am I Severus to you, Jones?" he asked, smirking down at me. Damn my short genes!

"Since you tried to kiss me," I replied with a smirk of my own as I disappeared into the common room. The last thing I heard as the portrait swung closed was the sound of faint laughter.

The next day, Severus met me in the library and asked if he could join me.

The next week he asked if I would like to spend Saturday with him.

A few weeks later, he kissed me. Then he ran away.

After convincing him before we left for summer break that yes, I really did want to date him, he was my boyfriend. The only problem was after we got back to school, he broke up with me, saying that he didn't want people to torture me like they did with him.

And thus began my hatred of the Marauders. It took me until after Christmas break to wear him down. He agreed that we could be together as long as we kept it a secret. That lasted for an hour until I told Janey and Reed.

* * *

I spent the whole day relatively quiet. It was scaring the hell out of Janes and Reed.

At breakfast I talked to Reed and assured him that I wasn't mad. I didn't want the Marauders to know about Joey but there was nothing he could do about that now.

As we all walked down to the pitch Reed pulled me aside, telling Janey to keep going.

"What is it, Reed?" I asked tiredly.

"You don't have to do this," he replied. "I mean, I know I've been begging you to do this since third year, but nothing is worth making you unhappy. You're like my sister, Lee and I don't want you to spend this whole year miserable. Black is on the team. If you make beater, you'll have to work with him, so if you don't think that-"

"Reed!" I snapped. He's gotten really good at the rambling speech in one breath thing. I think we've been spending too much time together.

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, but I'm going to do this. I promised you I would, and I want to do it for hi- for Joey," I told him.

"All right, if you're sure," he replied uncertainly.

"You're a great friend," I whispered in his ear as I pulled him down for a hug. "Now how bout you let me go try to maim people by whacking a ball on crack around with a bat while I fly on a broom."

We both made it down to the pitch in time for Potter's speech. Lucky us!

"Like I said yesterday there are spots open for two chasers and one beater. Our returning chaser is Logan Peterson, so anyone interested in being a chaser go to him," Potter said, pointing out a tall, handsome, blonde boy off to the side.

"Everyone interested in the beater position, go stand by Sirius," he said, indicating to the boy who stood with his head hung. I stared intently, at him willing him with my mind to look up. I want to know what he's hiding. Oddly enough, it worked, and his head rose so I could see the two black eyes he was sporting.

I tried to hold it in, I really did, but I failed horribly and my laughter could be heard up in the stands where Sev and Janey sat watching. Black scowled at me but quickly looked away after I met his eyes. Apparently, he remembered what I said.

"What the hell is so funny Lee?" Reed came up to me and asked.

"Black! That's what's so funny. Did you do that to him?" I asked trying to control my laughter.

"I got one eye. Janey got the other," he replied.

"No way! Janey? Really? Now I feel so bad about eating all her chocolate last night."

After a long stern look from Reed I admitted that no, I really did not.

"Potter," I barked, "instead of eavesdropping why don't you come over here."

"Here's the thing," I said. "I don't like you or your little friends. I meant what I said last night; I don't want Black anywhere near me ever again. I'm willig to make an exception for Quidditch, though. But I swear if Black ever says a word to me that's not related to tryouts today, I won't join the team."

"What makes you so sure I even want you on my team," he sneered, but for some odd reason I felt like he didn't really mean it.

"Trust me. You're going to."


	9. Chapter 9

"I want everyone to take two laps around the pitch. Let's see who can actually fly," Black called out.

I looked around at my competition as we flew around in the air. There were a bunch of gigglers who probably just came because of Potter and Black. Then there was a third year that was fast, but I wasn't so sure about her strength. As far as I could tell my only real competitor was a burly sixth year by the name of Josh Candor.

After the laps Black got rid of all the gigglers and a few others, only me, Candor, and a third year whose name I had found out was Katie Dixon.

"Alright, you three will fly up with me and we'll be trying to keep the bludgers away from the chasers. Instead, you'll be trying to take out each other," Black announced. Finally, I get to hit someone!

We all rose back into the air, getting ready with our bats. I looked around the pitch to see that Caroline, and a girl named Rebecca Winer were the new chasers.

"Here we go!" Black yelled as someone on the ground released the bludgers. They flew up in the air in a burst of speed. I saw one heading for Peterson, and rushed over to his side. I lined up my bat with the ball, aimed for Candor, and swung as hard as I could, imaging that the ball was Black's face. Candor realized too late that the bludger was coming towards him, but was able to get away with the ball only hitting the back of his broom. It caused him to turn in circles a few times, but he quickly righted himself.

I watched from a distance as Dixon hit a bludger away from Potter, aiming for me. Like I thought, her aim was spot on, but her hit lacked strength. I was able to maneuver around it fairly easily. Suddenly I heard a _whoosh_ from behind me, and looked to see that Candor had actually managed to knock Dixon off her broom. That just left me and him.

I saw one of the balls on crack head towards Caroline. I flew over to her and knocked the ball away, aiming for Candor. This time I didn't miss. The ball connected with his stomach with a loud _thwump_. He was in obvious pain, but Candor took it like a man, and kept playing. I was so occupied with figuring out my next move that I didn't notice that the other bludger had crept up from behind. It hit my shoulder forcefully and the only thing I could think was _shit, shit, fucking shit_! Thankfully, it wasn't my swinging arm.

"See? I told you Prongs!" I heard Black say. "She's totally clueless out there. She'd never do well on the team! Just give the position to Candor," he continued.

It took Potter a while to reply, but his answer blew me away. It was no.

Alright Black, you want to see what I can do? Well, how about I show you. This has been going on for too long anyway.

I flew in between a bludger and Potter and swung. _Hard_.

The bludger soared through the air, and finally reached its target. Candor.

And then he went down.

The person who levitated Dixon to the ground did the same for him, and started walking him towards the Hospital Wing. Damn I'm good!

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I landed after seeing everyone else had and made my way to Potter.

"Well?" I asked him.

After a quick glance at Black he replied "Welcome to the team."

* * *

"Soooo?" Janey asked running down from the stands with Severus.

"I'm sorry, Janey," I told her. Her excited expression was immediately replaced with a look of understanding.

"Oh Hon, it doesn't matter. There's always next year," she said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm sorry, Janey," I repeated, "I'm sorry that you're gonna have to deal with two of your best friends being on the Quidditch team now!"

With a screech of excitement, she threw herself at me, pulling me into a tight hug. That hurt. _Badly_.

"Ow, ow, ow! Shoulder Janey, shoulder!" I reminded her. This is where Severus took over.

He led us all up to the Hospital Wing, while Janey and Reed sang a little song that went "She made it, she made it, what did she do? She made it!" all the way up. My friends are so mature aren't they?

Madame Pomfrey, the schools thirty-something year old mediwitch, directed me to a bed while she healed Candor's bruising.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" I asked Severus, nudging him. He had been quiet this whole time, and it was starting to worry me.

"Just that- that Joey would be proud of you. So proud," he told me, giving the smile he only uses around me. That, combined with his words, made me glow.

"Are _you_ proud of me?" I questioned.

His reply was to hold me tight and kiss me.

"Oh, so _now_ she's not complaining about her shoulder," I heard Janey snip to Reed.

"Um- T-Tali?" I heard a voice behind me stutter.

I turned to see Peter and Lupin standing behind me with Potter and Black.

"What do you want, Peter?" I asked harshly. I still hadn't gotten over his betrayal.

"I want to apologize Tal. I want to tell you that I am so sorry for ever being such a horrible friend. And I want to tell you that…," he trailed off.

"Tell me what?" I asked, hoping his answer would be the one I wanted to hear.

"To tell you that, although I still don't like him, I accept your relationship with Sniv- with Snape."

"Oh, Peter," I sighed, rushing over to hug him.

"I never said that you had to be friends or even _like_ Severus. I just wanted you to understand that we're together, and love each other," I told him after I pulled away.

"It's going to take some time, I don't want to lie," he told me honestly, and I appreciated that.

"I know it will. But we'll take it one step at a time," I replied, so happy to have my friend back. But I was still confused about one thing.

"Um, Peter, why did you bring them here?" I questioned motioning to the other Marauders.

"Because I knew that if they weren't here to hear all that, than you wouldn't believe that I was actually okay with you and Sniv- Snape being together," he replied. Ah, he knows me so well. "And because Remus wants to ask you something."

"Well?" I said to the tired looking boy.

"I just want to know why you hate me!" he blurted out quickly.

"What?"

"Well, you see, I'm generally well liked and I was just wondering what I had done to make you hate me so much, and if there was anything that I could do, and if-," he started to ramble before I cut him off.

"Lupin!"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Right, of course."

"I don't like you because to me you're the biggest bully out of you three," I admitted.

"What? I am not! I have never bullied anyone in my life," Lupin cried indignantly.

"But you've never stopped them when _they_ do, have you?" I gesturing to Potter and Black. "To me, that's worse. You just stood by all these years while those two asshats made Severus' life miserable. You just stood there and watched. You knew it was wrong, you knew you should have done something; but you never did. You just _stood_ there and _watched_. _That's_ why I hate you," I said venomously. "Well, now we've got that covered, I would appreciate it if everyone I didn't consider a friend would leave. Now."

Lupin, who seemed to have been stunned by my speech so much, was frozen in place. Black marched up and grabbed his arm, shaking him out of his stupor, and walked him out, but not without getting one last glare at me. Potter, though, seemed to lag behind, wanting to say something.

"Um, practices are after dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We practice on Saturdays too three weeks before a game," he said cautiously. He looked like he wanted to add something else, but apparently decided against it and left.

"First it's hooligans, and now it's asshats. Pick one would you?" Severus commented trying to lighten the tension in the room; and it worked.

Madame Pomfrey finally got to me and fixed my shoulder with a few waves of her wand. I've got to learn more advanced medical magic magic. I mean, sure, I can fix bruises or cuts, but that can only do so much. I need to talk to mom next time I see her.

As we left, Peter chose to go find the other Marauders, because he was sure that they'd want to plan a prank against me for what I had said about Lupin. Apparently, thanks to some code they had, if all the Marauders didn't agree with a pranking target then they can't go through with it. Thank God for small favors.

End

**A/N: I know that it's pretty short but I just think it's a good place to end it. I want to thank my amazing beta for all that she does and I also want to thank an anonymous reviewer named mockingjay for always reviewing. Speaking of reviews I was a little disappointed on the lack of them for the last chapter. I only got five. I'm aware that Sirius/OC doesn't get many readers but I definitely know more than five people read the chapter. So please, just take a minute and review. I'll even break out the one worded reviews again!**

**Good**

**Die**

**Fail**

**WHY?**

**Yummy**

**Delicious**

**Sucks**

**Eh**

**EWWWW**

**Go**

**Away**

**Legen-**

**Wait**

**For**

**It**

**-DARY (for all the How I Met Your Mother fans)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would just like to apologize profusely for my absence. I just got caught up in Soooo much school work that I could never find any time to write. I promise that I'll try to update a little more regularly. To make up for it this is an extra-long chapter. And now I want to bring up a point made by a reviewer. This story is not Severus/OC. Yes, right now my OC and Snape are in a relationship. But they won't be forever. This WILL be a Sirius/OC. But it's not going to happen right away. In fact Severus and Lina won't be breaking up for a while. But just as a teaser….when they do it's gonna be pretty intense. And now I am done with this ridiculously long authors note .**

**P.S- This chapter=fluff**

**P.P.S- I know that this would be the third time I've done this, but I've changed my picture of Janey on my profile. But I swear this is the last time. I just couldn't help myself. Although the new pic is almost exactly how I see Janey in my head.**

**P.P.P.S- I just want to explain that this story will be mainly AU, but with some threads of cannon in it. You'll see what I mean later.**

**P.P.P.P.S- This late chapter is also my Beta's fault. She killed her computer and then got swamped in homework. Blame her.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S- ^ My beta wrote that. Do not blame her for anything! Blame me for taking so long to write this.**

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned, rolling out of bed. I glared at Janey, who just smiled back. Who ever invented Monday mornings was going to die a slow and painful death.

"You are the devil," I grumbled as I made my way to the showers.

"I heard that," she sing-songed.

"And there's the proof."

"Come on Lee, we've got to get ready! Classes start at eight and it's already seven! If we don't hurry we'll miss breakfast!" she said, way too cheerful for my taste. Wait a minute.

"It's only SEVEN? Why the HELL did you wake me up? Why the hell did YOU wake up?" I screeched. Why would someone voluntarily get up before nine? Janey was weird. There was just no other explanation.

"I just told you. So that we won't be late. Now go take a shower," she commanded. Gosh, she's pushy.

We both took our showers and went down to the Common Room to wait for Reed. As we took our seats on the comfy couch by the window, we heard voices coming from the top of the Boy's Dormitory stairs.

"She's my friend, Pads! I'm not going to let you gits do anything to her!" I heard Peter's yelling.

"She trashed Moony!" the voice of Black replied. "We can't let her get away with that!"

"Well, this might be a slightly different story if Moony wanted to prank her too, but he DOESN'T Pads!" Peter shouted. "It's only you! Even James said that it wasn't a good idea!"

I turned to Janey, my surprise evident on my face. She looked just as shocked as me. Was it possible that James Potter didn't hate me?

"She and her friends must have done something to him, or-," Black began, only to be cut off by Peter.

"That's a load of bull and you know it, Sirius! You for some reason have this uncalled for hatred for her. Just because the others don't doesn't make them crazy! Lina, and Janey are good- no, amazing people! And you've always liked Reed! Now, please try to act like a mature human being and grow the hell up!" Peter ranted at him.

I was so proud of Peter. Not for defending me, but simply for the fact that he stood up to Sirius. I knew that Peter often felt overshadowed by the other Marauders, so for him to speak out like that showed that he might be gaining some self-confidence.

Suddenly, we saw Black storm past us and out of the Common Room. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase, we turned to see Peter coming down them slowly.

"Did you guys hear all of that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, we did," Janey answered frankly. "But honey, I know that I speak for both of us when I say thank you for defending us."

"Yeah, thanks ,Pete. I'm-I'm glad I have you back," I told him, going over for a hug. We waited another minute for Reed to come down, but he was a no show.

"Did you see him at all Peter?" I asked him. I knew it was a long shot since they were in separate dorms. There were two fifth year boys' dorms. The Marauders were all in one, and in the other were the Prewett twins, Reed, Eric Turpin, and Kyle Lancaster were in the other. I and Janey were friends with all of them, except Kyle, who had become particularly nasty to Janey after she broke up with him last year. But anyway, since they were in separate dorms the only time they would see each other up there is in the bathroom.

"Nope," Pete replied popping the "p."

"Well, can you go up and grab him?" Janey asked, checking her watch. "If we don't head down soon, then we're going to have to scarf down our food."

Peter took a second to look over to the stairs, then back at us, then back at the stairs.

"Naaaah," Peter said, taking a seat on one of the arm chairs in the room.

"What! Why not?" I questioned.

"Because going up the stairs would require work, and you know how much I hate that stuff," he told me.

"Peter! Come ooooon," I whined. "I'm hungry, and you know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Well, then you better go grab him," he smirked.

"God, you suck."

And that's how I found myself awkwardly standing in front of James Potter as I waited for Reed to finish getting dressed in his room. Potter had been heading toward the stairs when he saw me coming up them and stopped.

"Wotcher, Jones," he said pretty stiffly.

"Potter," was all I replied. Why in the name of Gryffindor was he talking to me?

"We have Quidditch today," he said uncomfortably.

"Yes, we do," I said. After the initial shock of him initiating a conversation with me, I realized how much I hated him. This was the kid that had made my boyfriend's life miserable for the past five years! And he had the balls to talk to me?

After standing there in silence for a minute, during which I was screaming for Reed to hurry up in my mind, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Was there something you wanted Potter?" I asked as acidly as I could.

"I just wanted to…apologize for what Sirius said the other day. About your brother."

Well, you know what Potter? I don't need to hear any of your stupid insults, or- Wait, what? He's not saying something cruel or demeaning? He's apologizing. To me.

_Huh?_

Maybe Peter was right before. Maybe Potter really doesn't hate me.

"That's very…Good of you Potter, but your apology doesn't count. Its Black's that does," I told him truthfully, all while wondering how in the hell Reed is slower than a girl when it comes to getting dressed?

"About that. I know that you two don't like each other…," he began. Really, Potter, that has to be the understatement of the century.

"But I will not let anything jeopardize our chance at the cup. So if you two can't put your feelings aside when we're out on the pitch, then you're off the team," he said in a very authoritative manner.

"Me! Why am I the one getting kicked off?" I asked incredulously. Of course, Potter _would_ favor his best friend.

"Because even though you are one of the best beaters I've ever seen, Sirius is better," he said honestly. I _harrumphed_ at this.

"No, it's true," he said. "You are amazing but right now Sirius is better. He's had more experience, and I truly think that if you two work together then we could be unstoppable."

God, why did Potter have to make this so damn difficult? Life was supposed to be easy. I hate Black, he hate me. Period. The end. But now he wants me to work with him? To cooperate with him?

"I'm not sure if I can Potter," I told him. "I mean, there just isn't a way-,"

"Find one," he interrupted me. "Because you are a spectacular Beater. And I need you. Gryffindor needs you."

Fuck. You just had to bring Gryffindor into this didn't you? I nodded my head at Potter, and that seemed to satisfy him. As I heard his footsteps grow fainter, the door to Reed dorm flew open.

"I'm ready!" he announced. "Been waiting long have you?"

Asshole.

* * *

As the four us made our way to the Great Hall, we met Severus who was talking heatedly with Lily.

"Hey Sev!" I exclaimed, happy to see my boyfriend. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and he proceeded to drape an arm around my waist. I looked over to see that Lily was glaring daggers at me.

"Are you okay, Lily?" I asked concerned.

"_I_ call him Sev. It's _my_ nickname for him," she said rudely, and if I heard correctly, a bit possessively.

"What the hell is your problem Lily?" I asked. I was surprised at her behavior. Lily was a very quiet person. Although she was popular, she kept to herself mostly, and hardly ever got angry. The only time she gets even a little heated is when Potter is around, so it was surprising to have her act like this.

"I don't have a problem, Lina," she said shortly. What is her deal?

"Ummm, you obviously do. So, you have two options. One, you can tell me I did to make you act like this, or two, you can continue to act like a bitch for the rest of the day," I said, letting my anger take over me. I had been through so much in the past few days. I did not, no, I _could_ not take any of Lily's shit.

"Fine! You do want to know what my problem is, _Lina_? My problem is that I never knew that you and Sev were dating! I mean we're friends! And he's my best friend, and you never told me! And then to top it all off, you _changed_ him!" she yelled.

"I WHAT?" I screeched. I changed him? What the hell is she talking about? I haven't changed Severus at all. He's still the snarky, sarcastic, wonderful person he's always been.

"Yeah! You've changed him! He used to spend every day with me, and then all of a sudden, he stopped! At least I know why now," she said bitterly. "I just want my best friend back! This is your entirely fault. I can't believe that you would do something like this."

I snorted at this. "Best friend? Is that you call yourself? You aren't his friend, Lily!" I screamed at her. I looked at Severus, silently asking him to make Lily stop because at this point I was really upset. But all he did was stare straight ahead. And that made me angrier

"Oh, really?" she asked, looking as if she wanted to slap me. "Then what would you call our relationship?" Well, I wouldn't call it that at all. I didn't like her use of that word in terms of her and Severus. He was mine. No matter how he was acting right now.

"I would call it you enjoying having someone following you around. He was an ego boost for you Lily! He stopped calling you his best friend after Christmas in First Year!" I told her.

"Oh did he now?" she queried, disbelievingly. "Then who the hell was his best friend?"

"My brother! He actually listened to Severus, and cared about his opinions!"

"Are you saying that I don't care about Severus?" Lily said in a dangerously quiet voice. I knew it was intended to scare me; but it didn't. I was more powerful than Lily. I wasn't scared of her at all.

"No. I'm just saying that you care about your reputation more. I mean, think about it; anytime that Marlene or Mary would start to insult Sev, you would just tell them to stop. But you never stood up for him. You never told them that they were wrong. And lately, you've even stopped telling them not to insult him! And you call yourself my friend? That's bullshit. The only time you have ever talked to me or Janey in public is at meals when you ask us to pass the salt or butter! Because God forbid that you be seen talking to nobodies. How scandalous!" I ranted at her, unleashing years of pent up anger at her treatment of Janey and I.

"I-I that's…that's not true!" Lily said wildly, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Yes it is," Janey told her gently. "It's always been like that, Lily."

Lily looked around at all of us as is looking for someone to deny all these things. But no one did.

"I-I never- I didn't mean to-," she started before running away.

As I watched her go I felt a small twinge of guilt gnawing at me, but I dismissed it. _She deserved it _I kept telling myself.

"That was…the SHIT!" Reed exclaimed. "Ooh, I've been wanting you to put Evans in her place for years! You know what would have driven the whole thing home? Telling her that you're first in class not her. That would have showed her," he continued with a look of happiness on his face.

"Shut the hell up, Wood," Severus growled at him, dropping his arm from my waist.

"Oi, what's your deal?" I asked Sev, playfully hitting him on the shoulder, though I was still hurt by his ignoring my silent plea before. What I wasn't expecting was him glaring down at me.

"All of that was unnecessary. You didn't need to upset her like that," Severus grounded out.

"What? Are you seriously saying this to me right now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I am! You didn't need to tell her any of that. All it did was upset her."

"Upset...upset HER? That's what you care about right now? That I upset her?" I asked, my voice growing with each sentence.

"Yes. What else would I care about?" he answered.

"How about the fact that she was upsetting _me_? You know me right? Your _girlfriend_?" I replied.

"Yes, I'm aware of our relationship," he said coldly. "But I fail to understand why that has anything to do with you attacking my best friend."

"Me…attack her? Is that what you think just happened?" I asked, getting more pissed by the moment.

"Yes, because that is exactly what transpired," he stated with a blank face.

"Go away," I growled through my teeth.

"Excuse me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Go away! And don't come back until you realize that I'M your girlfriend. That I'M the person you're supposed to defend! That I'M the person that you're supposed to care about! Just…Go away, Severus."

He stared at me long and hard for a moment, and then with a scoff turned around and left.

Peter, Janey, Reed, and I just stood there for a second before Janey spoke up.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm not sure," I answered truthfully.

"You might want to figure that out soon," Peter chimed in.

"Thanks, Pete. Really helpful," I replied sarcastically.

We were all walking to the Great Hall at that point.

"I hate him! God! I hate him sooo much right now! Why they hell am I going out with that jackass?" I burst out as we got close to the Hall.

"Oh, come on, Lee. You don't hate him," Reed tried to placate me.

"Yes, I really do!" I replied as we walked into the Great Hall.

"You know what? I've gotta go. The guys are probably wondering where I am," Peter said abruptly, making his way over to the other Marauders. Although at first Black scowled at Peter's arrival, it soon turned into a rather malicious smile after a few words from Pete.

"You do _not_ hate him, Lina," Janey said in an authoritative manner.

"I just…I mean, in hurt, Janey. It really hurt when he didn't try to help me. I felt like he was choosing her over me," I said biting my lip, a nervous habit that I had.

"I know it did, honey, but don't you think-," Janey started to say but stopped herself.

"Don't I think what?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"That maybe you were a little too hard on Lily?" she answered tentatively.

"What! Are you siding with her, too?" I said maybe a little too loudly.

"Lina!" Reed snapped. "Stop it. You're overreacting to everything that we say. We're your friends, stop attacking us," Reed said reprimanding. This is why I loved Reed. He could always bring me out of my head, or a funk.

"You're right, Reed. I'm sorry, guys." I said. I saw Janey smile at me, and I knew then that she wasn't mad. "And ,yes, Janey, I do think I'm might have over done it a bit. I didn't mean to make her so upset, it's just that when Severus didn't try to stop her, I just…freaked," I said feeling even guiltier now.

That was the kind of person that I was. I got angry very quick, but I could never hold grudges. When I get upset at someone, I start to feel so bad that I end apologizing to them, no matter what they did to me. And right about now I wanted to walk over and apologize to Lily for my harsh words.

I looked over to see her sitting with her friends, with a contemplative look on her face. Mary and Marlene seemed to notice that something was wrong, but were too busy talking to some Ravenclaw sixth years that had come over.

"Lee," Reed began, "you aren't trying to, well, trying to make Severus abandon Lily are you? Like stop being friends with her?" he questioned.

"No! No, of course not!" I exclaimed. "I'm not that kind of person, Reed. You should know that," I continued, shooting him a look. "I just wonder sometimes that, if it came down to it, who he would choose. Her or me?"

"Lee, he's with you. Not her okay? You need to stop being so insecure about this. If he wanted to be with Lily he would break up with you. But he hasn't, because he doesn't," Janey said, trying to reassure me. I knew that she always had a problem with my insecurity.

I don't like myself, and it was no secret to my friends. I didn't like my body, or my hair, and sometimes I didn't even like my personality. It came a lot from my mother. She was always putting me down. It got a lot worse after Joey…died.

But Janey was always trying to get me to see what an amazing person I was. I could just never see it. And I doubted that I ever would. But I loved her for trying.

"Thanks, Janes, I needed that," I told her, smiling. We all scarfed down our breakfast, and made our way to transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, our first class of the day. Although Reed did have to go back for his bag, which he had forgotten at the table. Idiot.

Janey and Reed ended up sitting together while Peter sat next to me. I was surprised by this, since he usually sat next to Lupin in classes, while Potter and Black paired up. When I asked him why he was sitting with me, his reply was to motion where Lupin sat. I recognized Rebecca Winer, one of the new chasers on the team.

"She just rushed over there and sat next to him," he said. I looked over and saw Lupin didn't seem too happy with his desk mate, since she seemed to be asking him an endless barrage of questions.

"Does she like him or something?"

"No, she actually likes Reed," Peter replied chuckling.

"Really?" I asked, interested. I didn't know the girl too well since she was in the other girls dorm, but of what I did know she seemed nice. Maybe a little silly at times, but then again I really shouldn't be criticizing anyone for that, considering my personality.

"Yep, she saw them talking this morning when we all left the Hall," he explained. "Now she's convinced that they're best friends or something."

Is that why Reed took so long coming back from the Great Hall? Because he was talking to Lupin?

"If she wants info about him, then why doesn't she come to me or Janey?" I whispered to Peter.

"Well, because…she probably doesn't know that you all are…you know that you…," Peter tried to say.

I knew what he was trying to say; she didn't know that we were friends. It was understandable. I knew I was invisible, it's just that sometimes I forgot that fact.

"It's okay, Peter. I get it," I told him, trying to put him out of his misery. He shot me an apologetic look, which wasn't necessary. It wasn't his fault that nobody knew who I was.

Professor McGonagall came in and introduced the spell that we'd be learning. It was used for turning something of one material into something of a different substance. She handed us all mugs and told us to transfigure them into pillows.

"Now don't forget the incantation is 'Aralia Tranfus'," she reminded us.

I pointed my wand at my mug and whispered the spell. It didn't work.

I tried it again. It still didn't work.

On my third try though, I got it. I beamed with happiness at my pillow. Peter smiled at me, and my happiness. The smile didn't last long.

"Miss Evans! Five points to Gryffindor! You were the first to get the spell. And only in six tries? Well, I've never had a student till now do it under seven," Professor McGonagall gushed to Lily on the other side of the room.

My smile drooped a little. Of _course_ McGonagall didn't see me do the spell. No one ever did.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter huff in indignation for me. He raised his hand high. When McGonagall didn't call on him he decided to interrupt her.

"Professor! Actually it really was-," he began saying.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Pettigrew, I'll come help you in a moment. If you did not notice, I'm conversing with Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

Peter flushed at this comment as some of the Ravenclaws snickered. Dipshits. Some of them didn't have the spell down, either.

"Its fine, Peter, I'm used to it," I said to him, trying to calm him.

"But you shouldn't be!" he exclaimed. "You should have told her that you got it first."

"Like she would have believed that. How could anyone do anything before Lily? After all, she is 'first in class'," I replied. "It's okay Peter. Just relax. Now let me help you. Do the spell."

After staring at me hard for a moment, he performed the spell. Nothing happened. I thought for a moment, before asking him to do it again. After he did, I figured out what was wrong.

"Okay first of all you're using the wrong wand motion. It's swish and flick, not swish and jab," I began. "But you also have to want the spell to work Pete. You have to believe that you can do it, and then let the magic take over. You can do this Peter, I know you can," I encouraged.

And when he tried the spell again, it worked.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I really did it!"

"Good job Pete! I'm so proud of you," I told him honestly.

"Thank you, Tali. Look, I even did it before Sirius!" he said, pointing to where Black sat trying to get his spell to work.

I knew this was probably the best part for him. Knowing that he was able to do something before his friends, who often overshadowed him.

Professor McGonagall came over a moment later, and after taking a look at both of our pillows, walked away without saying a word.

"Wow, good work both of you for being two of the five people who have actually performed this spell right. Ten points to Gryffindor! You're just sooooo amazing," I muttered to myself.

"Tali?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"You're talking to yourself."

"Right, I'll stop now."

"Thank god."

It was good to have him back.

Our next class was charms, which was my favorite class in the whole wide world. I want to be a curse breaker so charms is one of the the most important class for me.

The other reason it was my favorite was because of Professor Flitwick. He was one of the only teachers who actually took notice of my work.

He smiled at me in greeting when Janey and I walked in together. As we took our seats, Professor Flitwick began his lecture. It was actually quite boring for me, since I already knew everything he was talking about. I basically space out for the whole class, just waiting for him to release us for lunch. When he finally did Janey, Reed, and I made our way to the Great Hall.

* * *

(Sirius POV)

At breakfast I was pissed. The little chit had Peter under her finger. He refused to let us prank her for Moony. So what if Moony himself didn't want us to? He wasn't thinking straight that's all. After we did it he would have been grateful. But no. God forbid we prank Peter's precious little friend.

I watched as he entered the Great Hall with her and her friends. Jones looked pissed about something.

And take it from me, you don't want to be around Jones when she's pissed. Trust me, I'd know.

Suddenly Peter was scurrying over here.

"What's up, Pete?" Prongs asked, noticing the look on his face.

"We need to prank Snape. Today," was his only reply.

I could feel the smile form on my face. This was going to be good.

I turned my head to look at Snape over at the Slytherin table. He was sitting near Malfoy, but his head was down and he looked upset. Then again I would be upset if I were a scrawny, greasy, git.

I glanced over at Jones to see her talking to her friends. She had a sad look on her face, and was biting her lip.

For a moment I imagined that _I_ was the one the one biting her lip as she moaned into my mouth.

Whoa, wait, _what_?

I did _not_ just think that. There must be something in the juice.

Damn house elves.

A few minutes later we were making our way to transfig. Remus stayed behind for a mo to talk to wood.

Wormy sat next to Jones since the seat next to Moony was taken by a broad named Rebecca. I'm pretty sure I snogged her last year.

Minnie gave us all mugs and told us the spell of the day. I tried it a few time with no success. I'm not that great at transfiguration but I could usually get the spells quickly. This was getting frustrating.

I looked around the class to see if anyone had gotten the spell yet. Lily was trying her hardest, but hadn't yet. Looking at the other side of the class, I saw Jones say the incantation and to my surprise her mug turned right into a pillow.

I mean, I know she said that she was actually first in class, but I guess I really couldn't believe it until I saw it.

Her face broke out into a huge smile, which lit up her face. Merlin, she was gorgeous when she smiled.

No! Bad mind. Don't think such treacherous thoughts!

A minute later Minnie was congratulating Lily on getting the spell, and the smile lid right off her face.

Peter didn't seem to care much for this injustice. He tried to call attention to Jones' accomplishment, but Minnie just ended up insulting him.

I watched as Jones helped Peter get the spell, and as he reacted with gleeful joy.

"Thank you Tali. I even did it before Sirius," I heard him exclaim. This made me go back to the spell.

After Prongs and I finally got it, we started planning our prank for Snivellous.

"I have a good idea. I read this in a book over the summer," James whispered to me.

"What? You can read?"

"Shut up, you arse," he replied. "What we do is mix ground up peanuts, lacewing flies, and sophorus bean juice. It turns whoever consumes the mixtures hair neon colors. I'll get one of the house elves to put it in Snivelly's food," he said, getting that look in his eye when we talked about pranks.

"That sounds perfect, but how are we gonna make it?" I questioned.

"Don't worry. I'll just cut charms and go back to the dorm to do it. All of the ingredients are in our potions kit, and I know Moony has some peanuts around," he said flippantly.

"Cut class, James? But then you won't be able to read anything. And I know how much you love doing that now," I taunted.

He thumped me.

"Don't thump me!" I cried.

So he thumped me again.

Finally after charms ended we all made our way to lunch. As we were all walking toward the Great Hall James joined us in the hall.

"Mischief managed, my good fellows. Mischief managed."

* * *

(Back to Lina)

Janey was prattling on about how annoying it was going to be having both of her best friends on the Quidditch team while Reed was whining about how I made him actually take notes in class. All-in-all they were being extremely annoying. God, I missed this over the summer.

Abruptly a great clang was heard. Everyone, including us, turned their heads to the Slytherin table where the noise came from. To my great surprise Severus was making his way over to our table with neon pink hair and an odd look on his face.

Then all of sudden, he stopped when he had made it less than a foot away from me.

"Severus?" I called out tentatively, getting up and making my way over to him. The look on his face was really starting to scare me. His face was turning purple, and his eyes were watering.

"Peanuts," he rasped out. Then he clutched at his throat, and collapsed.

Then I realized what was happening.

He was choking.


	11. Chapter 11

Numb.

That's all I felt.

Numb when Dumbledore levitated him to the Hospital Wing.

Numb when Ian had to wrench me away from him.

Numb when I kicked, and punched, and screamed so that I could get back to his body.

Numb when they finally let me see him.

Numb when I fell asleep on this uncomfortable wooden chair holding his hand.

All I wanted to do was feel again.

* * *

"Just let her sleep, Janey!" I heard someone argue.

"No! She needs to wake up, Reed. This isn't good for her," was the reply.

"Give her a break, Janes. This is pretty traumatic," the first voice said again.

I cracked my eyes open and saw Janey and Reed standing a little off to the distance, their heads blocking the sun. I guess it was morning? Although I couldn't focus much attention on this since I was distracted by the position of my own body. My left hand was under my head and my right hand was under my ribs. But…how could that be? When I fell asleep I was holding Severus' hand. I stretched my legs from out under me and….Wait. From out under me? Was I on a bed?

Janey and Reed finally took notice of my awakening and rushed over to my bedside. I saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"Sev?" I asked by way of greeting.

"He's fine, just fine," Janey reassured me. "Madame Pomfrey said he went into anaphylactic shock because he ate peanuts. They somehow got into his meal. She thinks it has to do with whatever turned his hair pink." She took a deep breath. "Lina, I don't want to scare you right now, but we have to be extra careful about this now. Severus definitely under exaggerated his allergy when he told us. Pomfrey seems to think that if he has another episode like this that he might- well he might not be so lucky," she explained. I blanched at this. I couldn't imagine my life without Severus.

"He was choking, Janey, he was…I was- was so scared," I whispered. This whole situation reminded me of Joey, and I think Reed realized that because he sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug.

"He's okay, Lina. He's fine, and he's not going anywhere. He's okay," he whispered to me.

"Yeah, okay. Can you take me to him, please?" I implored to both on them. A look of uncertainty flashed over both of their faces, which immediately made me suspicious. I jumped out of the bed, wavering at first but quickly righting myself.

"What? What's wrong? I can tell you guys are hiding something from me."

"Now don't freak out, Lee, but Severus has some….visitors," Janey said cautiously.

"What? Who?" I asked. Although everyone else was missing out, the only people Severus had were me, Reed, Janey, and Lily. I knew I could rule out Lily since they wouldn't have been scared telling me it was her, even if I wasn't her biggest fan at the moment.

"Lee, we tried stopping them but they wouldn't take no for an answer, and they were so determined I-" Reed started to ramble.

I didn't have time for this. I needed to see Severus, and I needed to see him now.

I hustled away from Reed midsentence, even though I knew how rude it was. But at that moment I couldn't seem to care. I walked quickly down the hallway of the Hospital Wing looking down at every bed, trying to find him. I could hear Janey and Reed's footsteps behind me trying to catch up. They were calling out for me to stop, but I couldn't.

And then I found him.

And found his visitors.

Who were the Marauders.

Whose heads all turned in my direction after I growled.

"How_…..Dare_ you," I spat out in a deadly whisper. With a quick glance at Sev, I could see that he was still asleep. "How _dare_ any you come here after what you did to him. What did he do to deserve it this time, hmm? Did he breathe too loud in class? Did he bump into one of you in the halls? Did he smile at the wrong thing?" I snarled at them, my eyes darting around to take in each of their faces. Lupin looked sad, Black looked defiant, and Potter looked, dare I say it, _remorseful_. But what really hurt was Peter's face. It was blank. Like nothing I was saying registered.

"And you, Peter. How could you? How could you do this to me? I would have expected this from them," I said gesturing wildly to the Marauders, "But not from you."

"Would you stop saying that already?" Peter exploded, to my surprise. "I'm a Marauder, too, Lina! So by your definition, I'm just like them, goddamit," Peter screamed at me.

"You're right, Pete," I whispered. "You're absolutely right. You are just like them. You are a spineless, cowardly, PATHETIC little BOY who cares too FUCKING much about their SCHOOL HOUSES!"

The boys all looked stunned at my outburst, but surprisingly in was Peter who spoke first.

"Oh please. You're just jealous that people actually notice us. You're jealous of our popularity. Not to mention we have friends, _Catalina_," he smirked.

I walked straight up to him and punched him in the face. He deserved it after all, calling me by my first name like that, not to mention what he said.

"If this is what popularity makes someone," I began, looking at Peter who was sprawled on the ground in pain, "Then I want no part of it."

"Li….Li-li," I heard someone croak. I looked over to see Severus moving slightly.

Rushing over to him, I whispered soothingly, "I'm here, Sev. I'm here, babe." I grabbed a hold of his hand, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to erupt.

"Lina?" he murmured looking up at me with his black eyes. "Lil- Lily…," he choked out in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry about that anymore, babe. Let's just put it behind us, it doesn't matter now," I said, giving him a quick peck on this lips, and handing him a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Oh, and for your information, Potter," I said turning and spitting out the name like a poison, "I quit your damn little Quidditch team."

"No!" Severus exclaimed.

"What, Sev?" I asked.

"Don't. Don't quit. Not because of me. Plus, if you do you'll be breaking your promise to Reed," he reminded me in a hoarse voice.

"Technically I only promised to try out, not to stay on the team if I made it," I muttered, but after a withering look from Sev, I understood what he meant. "Fine, just for you I'll stay on the fucking team," I sighed.

"Good to hear it, Ms. Jones. Although I'm afraid I must take five points from Gryffindor for your language," a grandfatherly voice said.

I turned to see the headmaster standing near Peter, who was finally was getting off the floor.

"And I'm afraid that I don't fucking care how many damn points you take from my shitty house," I replied to Dumbledore, with a smirk that would make Severus proud.

"That will have to be another ten points, Ms. Jones," Dumbledore sighed.

"Once again, sir, I don't give a FUCK how many points you take from me. Because I don't give a FUCK about my house," I yelled, losing it a little.

"Then, I have no choice to place you in detention," he calmly stated.

"I'm not doing it," I said defiantly.

"Then you will be suspended, Ms. Jones, and I would prefer not to do that," he reprimanded.

"I won't be suspended either," I bit out, not able to control my temper any longer.

"And why is that, Ms. Jones?" the headmaster asked, almost as if amused by me.

"Because that wouldn't make my father very happy now, would it?" I sneered at him. The headmaster stiffened slightly, and I could see how some could be afraid of him. That 'some' not including me.

"Let us all sojourn to my office, shall we?" he said, hustling me and the Marauders out of the room.

It was a quiet and awkward walk up to Dumbledore's office. I glanced over at Potter, Black, and Lupin and noticed the look of confusion on their faces. I could practically see the wheels turning in their head, trying to figure out why my father would matter so much to the headmaster.

When we finally got there and entered the office, he motioned at some chairs for us. I stayed standing.

"How are they being punished?" I asked Dumbledore, pointing to the Marauders.

Dumbledore ignored my question and started speaking directly to the asses. "What you did today was very dangerous and potentially life threatening. Though I must say I am proud that you admitted to your mistakes," he began. That pissed me off. So basically he was saying 'Oh you only almost killed one of your classmates but that's okay because you ratted yourselves out!'

"I want you all to understand the severity of your actions, and to think long and hard before ever attempting a stunt like this again. I'm afraid none of you will be able to go on the next two Hogsmeade trips, and three weeks of detention to each of you," the Headmaster concluded.

Suddenly, everything in the room started to shake. The portraits on the wall looked around in fear and Phineas Nigellus started to yell. The glass bobbles on Dumbledore's desk started to tremble, and tumbled to the ground. Countless trophies, books, and other knickknacks fell to the floor. Lupin and Peter, I mean Pettigrew, were looking around in fear, while Potter and Black just looked more befuddled than anything else.

I knew that I was causing this. And I didn't care. I shook with rage as the headmasters punishment of the Marauders ran through my head. Missing hogsmeade twice, and three weeks of detention. I guess that's all Severus' life is worth to him.

"You...nepotistic _bastard," _I said. "You old, conniving, manipulative, BASTARD!"

I strode over to his desk in three long steps, despite my shortness. I slammed my hands down on his desk and leaned forward screaming, "Is that all his life is worth to you? Three weeks of detention and two Hogsmeade trips? What kind of punishment is that! He could have DIED! He almost did and-," I choked out. Tears were streaming down my face by now.

"Ms. Jones, please calm yourself. I can assure you, my dear-" he tried to say but I stopped him with another bang of my hands on his desk.

"I. Am not. Your…_dear_," I whispered. "Is this just because he's a Slytherin, Headmaster? Just because he wears green and silver instead of red and gold? Astonishing. This is simply astonishing. The headmaster of Hogwarts buying into the house rivalries of fucking children!"

"Language Ms. Jones."

"My fucking language is not the point right now! The point is that if you do not give these fucktards a proper punishment , then I will tell everyone what happened today and how the headmaster plays favorites," I threatened.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Ms. Jones Everything that has transpired today must be kept secret from all else. If word of this gets out their lives will be ruined," Dumbledore motioned to the four boys sitting in their chairs to shocked at what was being said to contribute anything.

"I am DONE keeping secrets for these assholes and I will NOT-," I began to scream but was cut off.

"What secrets are you keeping for us now, Lina?" Lupin interjected.

"I thought we discussed the use of my first name, werewolf," I snarled at him.

A stunned silence that engulfed the office.

"How-ho…how did you find out?" Lupin asked, clearly terrified by my knowledge.

"It wasn't hard. You and your little animagnus friends always went missing the nights of full moons and the next day only _you_ wouldn't show up for class," I explained witheringly.

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?" Potter asked. "I mean if you hate us all so much, then why haven't you ever told?"

I took a moment to collect my thoughts before answering. "Because Potter…I'm not like you thr- four."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Black questioned, speaking for the first time all night. He was studying me in an odd way, almost like back on the train.

"It means that I don't try to ruin lives, Black," I replied spitting his name out. "It wasn't my secret to tell."

As they absorbed this I turned back to Dumbledore. "Will you give them a proper punishment?" I demanded.

"No. I stand by the assigned punishment Ms. Jones. It is not for you to decide what is proper and what is not," he told me.

"Remember this, Professor Dumbledore," I informed him as I conjured a needle from the quill in my pocket. I quickly stuck my right index finger with it, and watched the crimson droplets ooze from it. I then plucked two hairs from my head and wrapped them around my left index and middle finger, effectively joining them together. It was then that Dumbledore caught on.

"Ms. Jones-" he Dumbledoe began.

"You brought this upon yourself," I told him, as I held my bleeding finger to my other fingers wrapped in my hair. The moment they made contact a small light emanated from my hands, sealing the act.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are now considered an enemy of the Jones family. If you be starving may we never give you food. If you ever be in pain, may we never ease it. And if you ever need our help, may we never give it."

I began walking away from Dumbledore's desk, towards the door.

"So what, professor? How important can the Jones family be?" Black sneered at my retreating back.

"More than you know, Black. More thank you know," I replied. "Oh, and by the way professor, I hope you know this means you're uninvited this year….and really every year to come," I said.

The last thing I saw before leaving the room was the look of defeat on the headmasters face.

* * *

**A/N: So I would just like everyone to know that Dumbledore will be redeemed soon, and will not stay this way. I hope my characterization of him is okay here. At first it was much different, but after some help from my amaaaaaazing beta, I saw how OOC he was. And I would also like to add that more about Lina's family, and the whole story with Joey will be revealed sometime in the future. I'd say around chapter 17 or 18. I'm planning on this whole thing being around 25-30 chapters, and I have decided that there WILL be a sequel; so after this is done look out for that. Hope you enjoyed this, and REVIEW!**


End file.
